


Пламя

by Elbbircs



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Amnesia, Drama, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury, Partners to Lovers, Pining, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21629791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elbbircs/pseuds/Elbbircs
Summary: (автора) Они просто делали поквартирный обход... а потом случилась беда.(переводчика) Робби Льюис и Джеймс Хэтэуэй — напарники и друзья. Джеймс чуть не погибает; с тяжелыми травмами он попадает в больницу. Робби практически от него не отходит: развлекает чтением и разговорами, старается приободрить, — и вскоре понимает, что влюблен. Но проблема в том, что Джеймс его не помнит.
Relationships: James Hathaway/Robert Lewis
Kudos: 3





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Conflagration](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1587572) by [wendymr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendymr/pseuds/wendymr). 

> Бета: Silver Owl
> 
> Иллюстрация: [«Раскол памяти»](https://i.ibb.co/6B810Kq/3.jpg) (General Audiences, 2874х1448, коллажист — Silver Owl)

Робби как раз собирается сесть в машину, когда до него доносится грохот взрыва.

Этим утром они с Джеймсом отправились в Хедингтон, чтобы найти свидетелей по текущему делу. Как правило, поквартирные обходы не их работа, но так как усилия констеблей ничего не дали, они решили сами этим заняться. Несколько минут назад позвонила Инносент и сказала Робби возвращаться в участок. Джеймс решил остаться и продолжить обход.

Робби резко оборачивается: над одним из домов ниже по дороге полыхает пожар. Джеймс как раз туда направлялся, когда Робби видел его последний раз. Дом полностью объят пламенем; Робби срывается с места и, на ходу вызывая спасательные службы, бежит назад. Он все время оглядывается по сторонам: Джеймс тоже сюда примчится, чтобы предложить свою помощь.

Но Джеймса нигде не видно. Может, он решил обойти вокруг здания? Не страшно, главное, чтобы обошлось без необдуманных рисков...

Дом уже не спасти, и его обитателей тоже. Робби убеждается в этом, как только подходит достаточно близко, чтобы почувствовать жар пламени. Сейчас важно поскорее эвакуировать соседей. Люди уже начинают открывать двери и выглядывать наружу. Так что, перекрикивая шум и активно жестикулируя, Робби приказывает им покинуть дома и ждать с другой стороны дороги.

Джеймса нигде не видно.

Пожарным потребовалось два часа, чтобы взять ситуацию под контроль. Дом все еще горит, но огонь больше не распространяется. Соседние дома пострадали, но их можно будет отремонтировать, а дом, с которого все началось, снесут.

Робби нужно возвращаться в участок, но он не может заставить себя уйти. Джеймс так и не объявился, а все попытки до него дозвониться закончились ничем. Робби пытается убедить себя, что этому есть простое объяснение. Но чем дальше, тем сложнее ему игнорировать дурные предчувствия, от которых все внутри холодеет.

К нему подходит старший офицер пожарной службы:

— Инспектор? Мне сказали, у вас появились вопросы. Впереди тщательное расследование, но уже сейчас можно сказать, что источник возгорания находился на первом этаже.

— Источник возгорания? — хмурится Робби. — Но я слышал взрыв.

— Нет, уверен, выяснится, что это был пожар-вспышка.

Робби смотрит на него озадаченно:

— Выходит, кто-то открыл дверь… и возникла обратная тяга?

— Не совсем. Скорее всего, здесь была вспышка, но да, мы думаем, что кто-то открыл входную дверь — вероятно снаружи, — и это вызвало взрыв, который вы слышали. Кто бы ни открыл эту дверь... — пожарный качает головой. — Возле двери тела не обнаружено, но так часто бывает.

«О господи!» — думает Робби, и у него внутри все холодеет.

— Могу я... Возле дома сейчас безопасно?

Пожарный соглашается подвести его поближе, хотя явно не в восторге от этой идеи. Они идут по подъездной дорожке и останавливаются в нескольких футах от входа. Ближе подходить смысла нет, да и Робби находит то, что искал.

У края дорожки лежит мобильный телефон, слегка пострадавший от огня. Робби наклоняется и, надев перчатки, осторожно поднимает его с земли. Экран цел, и он нажимает на кнопку, чтобы разблокировать телефон. Он видит поле для ввода пароля и — имя пользователя: детектив-сержант Джеймс Хэтэуэй.

Робби не знает, как долго простоял, застыв на месте и уставившись в телефон. Но, видимо, достаточно долго, раз пожарный решает привлечь к себе внимание, нерешительно сжав его плечо:

— Сэр... послушайте...

Робби отшатывается от него.

— Думаю, нам лучше вернуться назад, — настаивает пожарный. Он не до конца понимает в чем дело — и это заметно, — но явно видит, что Робби расстроен.

— Нет, — говорит Робби. Почему нет никаких эмоций? Он должен что-то чувствовать, но внутри пусто.

— Сэр, вам действительно стоит...

— Я сказал «нет»! — кричит Робби и начинает оглядываться по сторонам. — Джеймс?

Пожарный снова кладет руку ему на плечо, и на этот раз хватка гораздо крепче, но Робби все равно.

— Джеймс! — с отчаянием в голосе зовет он, пытаясь вырваться. — Я знаю, что ты там. Выходи!

Пожарный вызывает подмогу, но Робби не обращает на это никакого внимания. Он осматривается вокруг в надежде увидеть хоть какое-то движение или признаки жизни.

— Я не буду злиться! Мне просто надо знать, что ты в порядке. Джеймс, ну пожалуйста!

Рядом с ним уже несколько человек, и они вот-вот уведут его назад — туда, куда он идти не хочет. Робби пытается сопротивляться, но их так много и они чертовски сильны.

— Нет! Отпустите меня! Джеймс!

— Инспектор Льюис!

Услышав знакомый резкий голос, Робби замолкает. Он оборачивается и видит старшего суперинтенданта Джин Инносент, стоящую неподалеку. Робби идет к ней, едва переставляя ноги, — каждый шаг отдаляет его от места, где он должен быть, если хочет найти Джеймса. Но, возможно, Инносент как-то повлияет на пожарных.

— Что здесь происходит? — спрашивает она, когда он подходит ближе.

— Джеймс... — начинает он, но голос срывается. К горлу подкатывает ком — Робби не знает, откуда он взялся.

— Робби? — теперь ее голос звучит тише, добрее. — Что случилось?

Робби отвечает, стараясь не поддаваться панике:

— Мы делали обход домов... — и он начинает излагать факты, придерживаясь максимально формального тона.

Видно, что рассказ Робби ее встревожил. Дослушав, она спрашивает:

— Вы обыскали территорию?

— Не... всю, мэм. Но я пробыл здесь больше двух часов, а его не видел. Будь он в порядке, давно бы появился.

— А если он был тем, кто открыл дверь... — Заканчивать предложение нет нужды.

Она бросает взгляд на телефон Джеймса, а затем идет к руководителю пожарной службы и, показав удостоверение, начинает задавать вопросы. До Робби доносятся лишь обрывки фраз.

Он не вслушивается в разговор, пока до него не долетает: «...были обнаружены трупы?» Робби видит, как пожарный кивает в ответ, и ком, сидящий в горле, разливается потоками слез.

Он не может продолжать слушать, не может взять себя в руки и остановить слезы, не может собраться с мыслями и решить, что делать дальше. Это просто невозможно. Невозможно. Джеймс был хорошим человеком и хорошим полицейским. Он не заслужил такого.

Робби нужно отойти; он бредет куда-то, не разбирая дороги. Перед глазами все плывет, так что в конце концов он спотыкается и летит вперед, падая на руки и колени. Вставать нет никакого смысла. Ни в чем нет никакого смысла.

— Робби!

Это Инносент. Она присаживается на корточки и склоняется над ним.

— Я так старался, — говорит Робби; слова вырываются словно сами по себе, — но огонь все равно его забрал.

Закрыв глаза, он продолжает:

— У меня не получилось... Мне так жаль...

Инносент кладет руку ему на плечо:

— Это не твоя вина.

— Моя. Напарники должны друг друга защищать... — судорожно всхлипывает он; все, чего ему хочется — свернуться в калачик и заплакать:. — Я должен быть на его месте. Почему это не я?

Инносент неловко похлопывает его по плечу. Она явно в замешательстве и не знает, как ему помочь:

— Тебе стоит поехать домой.

Он качает головой:

— Я его здесь не оставлю. Даже если он... — Робби не может закончить фразу. — Он мой напарник. Я должен быть здесь.

— Робби, — говорит она, не снимая руки с плеча, — ты ничего не можешь сделать. Оставаться здесь — не выход. Даже если... — вздыхает она, и Робби понимает, что ему не понравятся ее слова. Хотя какая разница? Джеймс погиб. Что может быть хуже этого?

— Даже если, — продолжает она уже более твердым голосом, — в ближайшие часы им удастся вынести из дома тела жертв — а это не факт, — ты не узнаешь его, Робби. Лоре Хобсон придется провести анализ ДНК.

Господи! А он думал, что хуже уже не станет.

Он с трудом встает на ноги и резко отстраняется от Инносент. Он должен остаться — ради Джеймса, но вокруг уже слишком много доброжелателей, включая только что прибывшую Лору: он заметил машины команды патологоанатомов.

Нет. Робби оглядывается по сторонам и замечает справа от себя узкую тропинку. Он срывается в бег, игнорируя требование Инносент вернуться назад. Ему нужно скрыться, спрятаться от всех этих людей, найти тихое уединенное место и переждать. Когда пожар потушат и все примутся за свои дела, им станет не до него. И тогда он сможет отправиться на поиски Джеймса.

Как, как он сразу не догадался? Почему не понял, что Джеймс может быть там? Однажды он уже вынес его из горящего здания. Он сделал бы это снова, конечно бы сделал.

«Джеймс...»

Какое-то время спустя ему начинает казаться, что за ним кто-то наблюдает. Робби медленно поднимает голову, собираясь прогнать непрошенных зрителей, и видит, что в тени сарая стоит какой-то человек. Кажется, это мужчина, высокий мужчина — больше ничего не разобрать. Незнакомец делает шаг вперед, и Робби понимает, что он в лохмотьях и наполовину лыс, а остатки волос обуглены. И... Боже, он весь обгорел, но...

— Джеймс! — судорожно выкрикивает Робби и бросается вперед, протягивая к нему руки.

Джеймс пятится назад и хрипит чуть слышно:

— Я... Кто вы такой? — А когда Робби снова тянется к нему, отворачивается и бежит прочь, отчаянно пытаясь скрыться.

— Нет, подожди! — Робби пытается взять себя в руки, и это чертовски сложно. Но если он будет выглядеть как маньяк, Джеймс его к себе не подпустит. — Пожалуйста... Прошу тебя, вернись. Я не хотел тебя напугать, — говорит он как можно более спокойно и ровно.

Джеймс продолжает бежать, но очень скоро у него сбивается дыхание и ему приходится прислониться к дереву, чтобы отдышаться. Робби подозревает, что легкие Джеймса тоже пострадали, а из-за курения они и до взрыва были не в лучшей форме.

Робби изо всех сил пытается держать свои эмоции под контролем. Ради Джеймса он должен оставаться спокойным. Джеймс напуган, у него шок и... серьезные травмы. Ему нужен кто-то, кто сможет держать себя в руках.

— Прости, приятель, — тихо говорит Робби. — Ты застал меня врасплох, вот и все, — он ненадолго замолкает. — Я хочу подойти поближе. Обещаешь не убегать?

— Не... прикасайся ко мне, — хрипит Джеймс. — Я не хочу...

Робби поднимает руки вверх, демонстрируя открытые ладони, а затем прячет их за спину.

— Хорошо. Обещаю не прикасаться к тебе, — он делает несколько шагов вперед; Джеймс напрягается, но держит слово и остается на месте. — Кажется, тебе сильно досталось.

Джеймс издает звук, который, будь у него получше с голосом, оказался бы всхлипом или хныканьем:

— Больно.

— Мне очень жаль, — тихо говорит Робби. — Я понимаю, почему ты против прикосновений.

Джеймс кивает.

С близкого расстояния Робби может лучше рассмотреть его раны. На покрытых копотью остатках волос заметна кровь, значит, у него травма головы. Одна рука прижата к телу — перелом или ушиб? Не ясно. Сквозь прорехи в одежде видно, что кожа не только обожжена, но и кровоточит. Еще Робби подозревает повреждение легких.

«Боже!»

— Тебе нужна помощь, — говорит он тихо и дружелюбно. — Не против, если я вызову скорую?

Джеймс начинает оглядываться, будто ища пути к отступлению, но затем снова смотрит на Робби, и в глазах его мольба о помощи.

— Я... Да, — сипит он в ответ.

— Ладно, — говорит Робби и показывает ему свой телефон. — Я сделаю один звонок. Сюда придут люди, и станет очень шумно. Это может тебя немного напугать. Но они придут, чтобы помочь. Сделают так, что больше не будет больно. Хорошо?

Джеймс опускает плечи.

— Угу...

Вместо «999» Робби набирает номер Инносент. Он слегка поворачивает голову, чтобы Джеймс не слышал деталей разговора. Инносент ужасно рада новостям, но вместе с тем обеспокоена — и обещает как можно скорее прислать парамедиков. Робби вспоминает, что недалеко от дома стоит машина скорой помощи — ее прислали на случай, если пострадает кто-то из пожарных или прохожих.

— Они скоро будут, — завершив разговор, говорит он Джеймсу. — Могу я подойти поближе?

Но Джеймс снова напрягается, и Робби остается на месте.

— Послушай, я знаю, что они уложат тебя на носилки, а затем наденут кислородную маску. Тебе наверняка будет страшно. И... может понадобиться, чтобы кто-то... — «Держал тебя за руку», — мысленно заканчивает он.

Джеймс медленно поднимает голову и смотрит на Робби покрасневшими глазами.

— Пожалуйста, — шепчет он. — Больно...

— Знаю, приятель, — шепчет Робби, с опаской подходя поближе. Джеймс не убегает, даже не шевелится. — Хотел бы я что-то сделать, чтобы облегчить твою боль. Но я не знаю что.

Джеймс долго всматривается в лицо Робби, как будто пытается разглядеть в нем что-то особенное, а затем медленно кивает, явно превозмогая боль. Робби не понимает смысла этого жеста, но решает считать его хорошим знаком.

Когда появляются парамедики, Джеймс снова начинает нервничать и вцепляется в дерево, на которое опирается. Но Робби рядом и пытается его успокоить:

— Я тебе о них говорил. Они пришли, чтобы помочь. Поверь, они просто хотят помочь. Я тоже буду рядом. Мы все хотим, чтобы тебе больше не было больно.

Возможно, Робби видит то, чего нет, но ему кажется, что от этих слов Джеймсу становится легче.

Когда медики говорят Джеймсу лечь на каталку, тот бросает на Робби нерешительный взгляд, будто хочет убедиться, что все в порядке. Робби кивает, пытаясь его приободрить.

— Все хорошо, приятель. Они просто хотят помочь. Я буду рядом и присмотрю за тобой.

Джеймс — как Робби и ожидал — пытается не дать надеть на себя кислородную маску, но слишком слаб, чтобы сопротивляться. Затем он поворачивает голову и ищет глазами Робби, чтобы убедиться, что тот не ушел.

— Все правильно. Молодец, — успокаивает его Робби. — Очень хорошо.

— Робби, — он чувствует руку на плече и оборачивается, чтобы поприветствовать Лору. — Мне рассказали, — тихо говорит она. — Амнезия?

— Похоже на то, — отвечает он так же тихо — не хочет, чтобы Джеймс слышал, как они его обсуждают. Джеймс жив, но даже радость от этого не может заглушить боли при мысли, что Джеймс его совершенно не помнит: — У него травма черепа, так что...

— Дело может быть и в психологической травме. Узнаем больше, когда его обследуют. И, Робби, Джин хочет знать, кто ближайшие родственники Джеймса.

Разве это так важно? Сейчас важнее всего — доставить Джеймса туда, где ему смогут оказать помощь. Робби отвечает, не скрывая своего нетерпения:

— Не думаю, что у него есть родственники, но даже если бы и были, он не сможет их узнать. Я единственный, кому он сейчас доверяет, и то только потому, что я его нашел.

Лора смотрит на него с теплотой:

— Не думаю, что только поэтому. Ладно, о родственниках попробуем узнать в «Рэдклиффе», и, насколько мне известно, Джин дала указания проверить личное дело Джеймса.

Робби чувствует легкий толчок. Он оборачивается и видит, как Джеймс машет рукой, пытаясь до него дотянуться. Лора говорит напоследок:

— Похоже, тебе пора. Ты поедешь с ним на скорой?

Робби еще об этом не думал, но, разумеется, он его не бросит. Ни за что не бросит. Джеймсу нужно, чтобы он был рядом, и, честно говоря, ему самому нужно быть рядом с Джеймсом.

— Да. — Порывшись в карманах, он достает ключи. — Попросишь кого-нибудь отогнать мою машину к больнице?

Не дожидаясь ответа, он поворачивается к Джеймсу. Три парамедика все еще работают над ним: перевязывают руку, делают уколы, бинтуют голову. И все же Робби удается найти место рядом с каталкой. Он садится на корточки и берет Джеймса за руку.

— Я здесь. Я никуда не уйду.

— Полагаю, вы его знаете? — тихо спрашивает один из парамедиков. — Мы не рискнули рыться в остатках одежды, чтобы найти кошелек.

— Джеймс Хэтэуэй, — отвечает Робби, также не повышая голоса. — Он мой... друг, — добавляет он. Из всех определений это сейчас самое важное.

— Кажется, говорили, что он коп?

— Да, как и я. — Джеймс старается привлечь его внимание, и Робби переключается на него: — Пора в больницу. Готов?

Джеймс смотрит на него с беспокойством и еще крепче сжимает руку. В ответ на немой вопрос Робби отвечает:

— Я еду с тобой. Говорил же, что не оставлю тебя одного. Буду рядом, сколько понадобится.

Джеймс слегка ослабляет хватку, но продолжает держать его за руку. Робби старается быть осторожным — он не уверен, насколько сильно она обожжена, — но в то же время хочет, чтобы Джеймс чувствовал его пожатие, знал, что он рядом.

Во взгляде Джеймса мольба о помощи. Робби хотел бы сделать больше, но участие и поддержка — все, что он может ему предложить.

Он следует за Джеймсом в машину скорой помощи. Джеймс зажмуривается от боли, когда медики поднимают колеса каталки, чтобы установить ее в машине, и Робби легко сжимает его руку:

— Все хорошо. Не бойся, все будет в порядке.

Их пытаются разлучить только раз — после прибытия в больницу. Робби просят подождать снаружи, и Джеймс хочет встать с каталки, чтобы остаться с ним. Это решает дело. Врачи не дураки: они понимает, что при таких травмах очень важно, чтобы пациент сохранял спокойствие — относительное спокойствие.

Робби никогда в жизни так много не говорил, не был таким открытым. Но раз Джеймсу от этого легче, Робби будет комментировать все подряд. Он рассказывает о том, где они, что происходит и — в меру своего понимания — что будет дальше. Говорит, что останется с ним, будет рядом и никуда не исчезнет. Он не уйдет ни за что на свете, но важно, чтобы и Джеймс это знал.

Кажется, слова Робби Джеймсу помогают. Робби не врач, и он рад, что может сделать для него хотя бы это.

В травмпункте медперсонал обращается к Джеймсу по имени, но, похоже, это его сильно расстраивает. Робби стоит рядом и держит Джеймса за руку, но из-за проводимых процедур находится вне поля его зрения. Несколько минут спустя к Робби обращается один из докторов:

— Насколько мне известно, у него амнезия. Это объясняет реакцию на имя. Но нам нужно, чтобы он не двигался. До окончания обледования мы бы предпочли обойтись без дополнительных лекарств. Попробуйте его успокоить.

Медсестра отодвигается, чтобы дать Робби возможность подойти. Увидев его, Джеймс немного расслабляется. У Робби сжимается сердце. Он наклоняется и говорит:

— Кажется, я так и не представился. Меня зовут Робби, а тебя — Джеймс. Ладно? — Джеймс смотрит на него вопросительно. — Я нашел твой телефон, — объясняет он. — Там были твои имя и фото.

Ему понадобилось всего мгновение, чтобы решить не рассказывать Джеймсу о том, что они знакомы. Сейчас не до долгих объяснений, и он не хочет, чтобы Джеймс раздумывал над тем, кто, что, как и почему... Они потом обо всем поговорят.

После слов Робби Джеймс успокаивается: начинает реагировать на имя и больше не пытается помешать лечению. Затем Робби внезапно выставляют за дверь. Джеймсу нужно в ожоговый центр, на МРТ и в рентгенкабинет, а Робби — в приемный покой, чтобы предоставить дежурному анкетные данные Джеймса, если только он будет так любезен.

Пять минут спустя Джеймса увозят, и Робби, чувствуя себя совершенно опустошенным, идет в зону ожидания.

С того самого момента, когда Робби нашел Джеймса, у него не было ни минуты на то, чтобы переварить происходящее. Но сейчас, оставшись наедине с собой, он внезапно ощущает весь груз навалившихся проблем. Джеймс жив. Да, он пострадал, но он жив. И может никогда не вспомнить Робби. А Робби никогда не сможет забыть, как Джеймс от него убегал, как боялся его — его. Сложно представить, как он себя тогда чувствовал!

По правде говоря, Робби боится, что Джеймс навсегда его забыл, что их общее прошлое будет помнить только сам Робби.

«Значит, мы создадим новые воспоминания, — думает он, злясь из-за того, что позволил себе так распуститься. — Как бы там ни было, он тебе доверяет, нуждается в тебе; не глупи и постарайся ничего не испортить».

Робби тоже нуждается в Джеймсе. Если сегодняшний день что-то ему и дал, так это четкое понимание простого факта: он не может без Джеймса. Робби старается не думать о том, где бы он был и что чувствовал, не заметь тогда Джеймса в тени деревьев.

«Я просто хочу, чтобы он был в порядке. Или хотя бы достаточно в порядке, чтобы я мог быть рядом и заботиться о нем».


	2. Глава 2

Робби как раз заканчивает заполнять медицинские формы, когда появляется Инносент. Он рассказывает ей о состоянии Джеймса, но как только хочет заговорить на другую тему, она его прерывает:

— Не потеряй Джеймс память и будь сейчас в сознании, нам было бы о чем с ним поговорить. Как это понимать, Робби? Почему вы с Джеймсом постоянно пренебрегаете инструкциями? Думаете, они существуют лишь для вида?

— Мэм? — это самый безопасный ответ, так как он понятия не имеет, о чем речь. Вряд ли дело в том, что при обходе домов они разделились.

— Я проверила личное дело Хэтэуэя. Вопреки четко прописанным правилам, его близкие родственники там не указаны. Так кому мне сообщить о том, что произошло? А, Робби?

— Как я уже говорил Лоре, не думаю, что у него есть родственники, — Робби запускает пальцы в волосы. — Прямо он такого не заявлял, но ни о каких родственниках никогда не рассказывал. И после дела «Кревкер» я почти уверен, что если у него кто-то и был, то давно умер.

«А если и не нет, Джеймс бы не хотел, чтобы их оповещали», — думает он, но решает вслух этого не говорить.

Инносент выглядит обеспокоенной.

— Нужно предоставить какое-то имя на случай, если потребуется принять медицинское решение, а Джеймс будет без сознания.

— Знаю. Я об этом уже подумал, — он указывает на стойку регистрации. — Сказал им записать меня. Вряд ли у Джеймса есть кто-то более близкий.

Инносент хмурится:

— Но если объявится кто-то другой, Робби?..

— Я рискну. Все равно ему нужно, чтобы кто-то был рядом, а кто еще у него есть? Я вынужден просить вас о небольшом отпуске, мэм. Нужно будет передать кому-то наши дела, пока здесь что-либо не прояснится.

Она смотрит на него пристально, затем кивает:

— Недельный отпуск по семейным обстоятельствам, Робби. И если понадобится больше времени, дай знать, я что-нибудь придумаю. — Она почти уходит, но останавливается, чтобы передать ключи от его машины. — Ах да, держи! — Робби с благодарностью забирает их.

После ее ухода он задумывается, как провести день. Джеймс пробудет в ожоговом центре еще несколько часов, затем его ждут другие процедуры, так что пускать к нему начнут нескоро. Нет смысла слоняться по коридорам до самого вечера. Он оставляет контакты в регистратуре и идет к машине. Стоит заехать к Джеймсу и взять что-нибудь из его вещей — рано или поздно они ему понадобятся. Кроме того, при взгляде на них он может что-нибудь вспомнить. Вспомнить себя и Робби, кем они друг другу приходятся. Хочется в это верить.

Находиться в квартире Джеймса без самого Джеймса очень странно. Робби все время кажется, что он вот-вот выйдет из кухни и начнет делиться неизвестными фактами из жизни пятой жены Генриха VIII, или особенностями формирования пар у лебедей, или чем-то таким же неожиданным и необычным. На кофейном столике лежит книга, заложенная там, где, по-видимому, Джеймс закончил ее читать. Рука Робби будто сама собой тянется к ней.

«Джеймс был в порядке, когда держал ее в последний раз. И это было не так давно».

Думать об этом невыносимо. Он тяжело опускается на диван и кладет на книгу дрожащую ладонь. Это книга Джеймса. Совсем недавно он был здесь. Без ожогов и травм. Если бы только он остался здесь, остался в безопасности!..

В этот раз он плачет молча: просто опускает голову и дает волю слезам.

Какое-то время спустя он успокаивается, достает платок, сморкается и утирает слезы, а затем встает и осматривается вокруг. Гитара Джеймса: надо захватить ее, даже если из-за травм он не сможет на ней играть.

Их с Джеймсом фотография: она была сделана на последнем полицейском благотворительном балу, организованном Инносент. На ней Робби похож на игрушечного пингвина, но это не страшно. По фотографии видно, что они с Джеймсом знакомы и что тем вечером им было весело. Еще он решает взять книгу, которую читал Джеймс... и парочку других — с полок. Он не знает, какие Джеймсу понравятся больше всего, так что выбирает самые зачитанные, самые любимые на вид книги.

Потом Робби решает, что стоит заехать к себе домой. Вдруг и его вещи смогут помочь Джеймсу.

В палату Робби пускают только поздно вечером. Джеймс в ней один: копов, пострадавших во время исполнения служебных обязанностей, всегда помещают в отдельную палату, даже если — как в этом случае — нет оснований полагать, что кто-то пытался причинить им вред.

Робби получил довольно подробный отчет о травмах Джеймса и о проводимом лечении. Большая часть ожогов — второй степени. Это серьезно, но бывает и хуже. Травма черепа может доставить немало беспокойств, и поэтому за состоянием Джеймса внимательно следят; но, по предварительным прогнозам, сотрясение — худшее, с чем придется иметь дело. Ему вправили выбитое плечо: оно немного поболит, но все пройдет без последствий. Что касается амнезии — она, скорее всего, вызвана эмоциональным потрясением, а не травмой головы. Пока что невозможно предсказать, вернутся ли к нему воспоминания, а если вернутся, то в каком объеме. Но даже при полном восстановлении памяти он вряд ли вспомнит само происшествие.

В настоящее время наибольшее беспокойство вызывают легкие. На месте пожара Джеймс вдохнул пламя и дым, так что его горло обожжено, а легкие, до этого и так пострадавшие от курения, теперь должны справляться еще и с уймой всякой дополнительной дряни. На заживление уйдет несколько дней, а пока что Джеймс дышит смесью кислорода с чем-то еще — Робби не запомнил названия — и лежит под капельницей, которая должна способствовать как восстановлению легких, так и борьбе с обезвоживанием, возникшим из-за ожогов.

В одном все специалисты сходятся, особенно с учетом новой информации с места пожара: Джеймсу чертовски повезло остаться в живых. Предполагается, что взрывом его отбросило на какое-то расстояние и при приземлении он ударился головой. Хотя поток пламени и виновен в большей части повреждений Джеймса, ударная волна спасла ему жизнь.

Робби заходит в палату, стараясь не шуметь. Ему сказали, что Джеймс находится под действием сильных успокоительных и, хотя пробуждения возможны, вряд ли он поймет, что Робби рядом.

Робби присаживается на стул возле кровати и готовится к долгому ожиданию. Но не проходит и десяти минут, как Джеймс поворачивает голову и смотрит на Робби отсутствующим взглядом.

— Здесь... — с трудом сипит он, и Робби не понимает, почему на нем нет кислородной маски. Может, еще не принесли? — ...Роб-би.

— Где же мне еще быть? — Сердце делает кульбит: неужели Джеймс его вспомнил?

— Господи... так тяжело... не помнить… себя.

«А!..» — Робби слегка касается пальцами забинтованной руки Джеймса, лежащей поверх простыни.

— Не думай об этом. Это сейчас не так важно.

Джеймс нерешительно сжимает его руку и закрывает глаза.

Кислородную маску на него надевают, когда Джеймс уже спит. Доктора и медсестры идут нескончаемым потоком: то и дело проверяют показания, проводят осмотры, что-нибудь поправляют. Робби считает это хорошим знаком: Джеймс сполна получает необходимый ему уход.

Все это время он держит Джеймса за руку — боится, что, проснувшись в незнакомой обстановке, тот растеряется. Это единственная причина. Других и быть не может.

Робби засыпает, сидя на стуле. Медперсонал в курсе, что он имеет право оставаться в палате, сколько понадобится, так как в его присутствии Джеймсу спокойно. Робби этому рад: на конфликт с медицинским учреждением он бы идти не хотел. Ему хватило спора с Инносент о близких родственниках Джеймса.

— Робби... — слышит он и мгновенно просыпается; голос Джеймса глухой и хриплый.

Неповрежденной рукой Джеймс стягивает маску с лица. Он смотрит на Робби немного отрешенно, но теперь его взгляд кажется более осмысленным.

— Это кислородная маска, — мягко говорит Робби. — Она тебе необходима.

Джеймс качает головой:

— Нужно... сказать... — он пытается вдохнуть и заходится кашлем: — Робби...

Мягким движением Робби возвращает маску на место.

— Попробуй сделать несколько глубоких вдохов. Это должно помочь справиться с кашлем.

Джеймс послушно дышит, а затем жестами показывает убрать маску. Робби так и поступает.

— Не больно, — шепчет Джеймс. — Как ты и говорил. Спасибо.

Робби думает, что при этих словах у него смягчается взгляд, но в ответ говорит лишь:

— Слушай, нужно вернуть маску на место, чтобы твои легкие восстановились.

Вскоре Джеймс снова засыпает, и Робби вслед за ним. Просыпается он, когда сквозь занавески уже пробиваются первые лучи солнца, а из коридора доносится шум утренней суеты.

Вскоре приходит медсестра, здоровается с Робби, проверяет оборудование и капельницу, измеряет пульс Джеймса и его дыхание.

— Как он? — спрашивает Робби.

— Не хуже, чем ожидалось, — выдает она не самый информативный ответ, а затем оборачивается и смотрит на него. — Через несколько минут мы начнем менять капельницы, а также катетер и питательную трубку. Вам все равно придется выйти, так что отправляйтесь домой, примите душ, переоденьтесь...

По его лицу, должно быть, заметно, что он не в восторге от этой идеи, так что она добавляет:

— Правда же, вы ничего не пропустите. На это уйдет минимум час, а затем ему дадут седативы. Скорее всего, он проснется не раньше ланча.

Робби соглашается и едет домой, где первым делом с удовольствием принимает долгий душ. После ночи, проведенной на жестком стуле, это как раз то, что надо. Но он хочет поскорее вернуться к Джеймсу — мысли о нем не покидают ни на минуту. Как он там? Каково ему не помнить себя? Пугает ли его это? Если Джеймс очнется и поймет, что Робби нарушил свое обещание, увидит, что его нет рядом...

Проходит чуть более часа после его ухода из больницы — и он снова за рулем. Но вернувшись, Робби утыкается в закрытую дверь. Минут десять спустя приходит Лора и, не слушая возражений, ведет его в столовую позавтракать. Еще через пять минут перед ним стоит еда, которую он не хочет, и кофе, которому он рад. Лора все задает и задает вопросы, на которые у Робби пока что нет ответов.

Сначала вопросы простые: как дела у Джеймса, что Робби знает о его состоянии и так далее. Робби старается не упускать никаких деталей: ночью ему удалось немного поспать, так что сегодня голова относительно ясная.

— Каков прогноз? — спрашивает Лора.

Робби качает головой:

— Слишком рано для прогнозов, — он обеспокоенно оборачивается и смотрит в сторону палаты Джеймса.

— Робби. Поешь, не то отправлю тебя на больничный, — говорит Лора, и Робби не уверен, что она шутит. Он умудряется впихнуть в себя большую часть принесенной еды и решает, что этого более чем достаточно: он вообще есть не собирался.

— Он все еще привязан к тебе, да? — спрашивает Лора.

Робби кивает:

— Он проснулся и сказал, что рад меня видеть... потому что ему сложно не помнить, кто он такой...

Взгляд Лоры смягчается.

— Так я могу быть полезным, — глядя на нее, тихо продолжает он, — могу помочь. Без этого я бы не знал, куда себя деть.

— Понимаю, — говорит Лора, — но если ты доведешь себя до ручки, то никому не сможешь помочь, особенно Джеймсу.

Робби неохотно соглашается и отпивает кофе. Вспомнив кое-что, он снова смотрит на Лору и спрашивает:

— Вчера ты сказала, что Джеймс доверяет мне не только потому, что я его нашел. Что ты имела в виду?

Лора по-доброму улыбается:

— Я думала, Робби, что ты и сам это поймешь.

— Будь это так, я бы не спрашивал.

Она качает головой:

— Вы близки, как никто из известных мне копов-напарников. Насколько я знаю, другие, включая Джин Инносент, думают так же. Я видела, как иногда вы предугадываете мысли друг друга, заканчиваете друг за другом фразы. Вы спелись, как старая женатая пара.

Он смотрит на нее и качает головой:

— Мы просто копы, которые хорошо работают вместе. Ничего особенного.

Да, они с Джеймсом довольно близки: с удовольствием общаются друг с другом, их даже можно назвать друзьями. Им пришлось немало потрудиться, чтобы научиться друг друга понимать, но это очень облегчило их работу. Только и всего.

Лора приподнимает бровь.

— Как скажешь, — говорит она и добавляет неожиданно серьезным тоном: — Ему очень повезло, просто невероятно повезло.

— Знаю, — он потирает бровь. — А что с людьми в доме? Сколько погибло?

— Двое. Вскрытие проводила не я, но на случай, если Джеймс что-то вспомнит и начнет задавать вопросы: насколько мне известно, они погибли до того, как он открыл дверь.

Робби кивает; его тоже волновал этот вопрос.

— Бедняги!

— Пожарные считают, что причина, скорее всего, в утечке газа, но для выводов еще слишком рано. — Робби снова кивает. Он согласен: Джеймсу невероятно повезло. — Но, Робби, надо быть реалистами.

— Ты о чем? — он неохотно поднимает на нее взгляд.

— О том, что хоть состояние Джеймса и улучшается, это не значит, что он сможет полностью восстановиться. Даже если забыть, что иногда память, потерянная из-за травмирующего события, не возвращается или возвращается с пробелами, все равно остаются ожоги и поврежденные легкие. Робби, возможно, Джеймс станет негоден для работе в полиции.

— Думаешь, меня это волнует? — выпаливает он.

Лора бросает на него недоуменный взгляд:

— Что?

Робби качает головой.

— Это не то... Я не говорю, что... — он вздыхает. — Я не хочу, чтобы Джеймс был нездоров. Я хочу, чтобы он поправился, конечно же, я этого хочу. Но сможет ли он продолжить работу в полиции?.. Лора, я потерял его. Он был мертв. А теперь жив. Он жив, и мне плевать, кто он: полицейский или парковщик.

Он говорит правду. Главное, что Джеймс выжил, а остальное — мелочи. Хорошо, если он полностью восстановится, но сможет ли он работать в полиции... Об этом Робби даже не задумывался. Сейчас это не важно. Важен только сам Джеймс и его выздоровление — насколько это в принципе возможно.

— И как ты поступишь? — спрашивает Лора.

— Я уже давно подумываю о досрочном выходе на пенсию, — говорит Робби. — Если это произойдет, если он не сможет вернуться, то я уйду из полиции.

— И займешься... чем? — настаивает Лора.

Робби пожимает плечами:

— Возможно, снова заведу огород, только на этот раз всерьез. Буду больше читать. Я все время говорил Морсу, что у меня нет времени на чтение. А так времени хватит.

«Смогу позаботиться о Джеймсе, если ему это будет нужно. На пенсии у меня появится такая возможность».

Но Лоре он этого не скажет, потому что она снова начнет молоть чушь про их связь и женатые пары, про глаза Джеймса и «как Робби может не знать, какого они цвета» (он знает, но ее это не касается).

Все дело в преданности. Если кто-то для тебя важен, ты о нем заботишься. Робби всегда так считал и старался жить в соответствии с этим принципом. Ситуация с Джеймсом ничем не отличается.

Робби ждет еще не менее часа, прежде чем его пускают в палату. Джеймс уже не спит, и при виде Робби у него светлеет взгляд. На нем снова кислородная маска. Медсестра, все еще находящаяся в палате, со всей строгостью напоминает, что снимать ее ни в коем случае нельзя.

Джеймс лежит на кровати, будто ссутулившись: он кажется слишком маленьким для своего роста. Голова забинтована, как и почти все тело. Но глаза уже не такие красные, как раньше.

Робби садится у кровати, и Джеймс делает движение рукой. Робби понимает его беззвучную просьбу. Он протягивает руку и обхватывает пальцами его забинтованную ладонь.

— Выспался? — спрашивает он и поспешно добавляет: — Не пытайся говорить. Кивай. Или, если это сложно, как насчет легких ударов по моей руке? Один раз будет значить «да», два — «нет», — Джеймс кивает и легко ударяет пальцами по руке Робби. — Сработало. Хорошо.

По Джеймсу видно, что у него много вопросов, но Робби ничем не может помочь. Кроме того, он не уверен, что конкретно ему отвечать. И лечащий врач Джеймса, и Лора говорили, что не стоит слишком подробно рассказывать Джеймсу о его прошлом: когда воспоминания начнут возвращаться, чужие рассказы могут его запутать. Так что Робби сочувственно смотрит на Джеймса и говорит:

— Подожди день-другой. С тебя снимут маску, и мы поговорим. Сможешь сказать мне все, что захочешь, даже послать куда подальше — дело твое. А пока что... — он задумывается, а потом понимает, что точно знает занятие, которое понравится Джеймсу.

— Давай я тебе что-нибудь почитаю, м-м?

Джеймс уверенно кивает и коротко сжимает его руку.

Робби открывает прикроватную тумбочку, вынимает сумку, которую принес днем ранее, и достает оттуда книгу, лежавшую в квартире Джеймса на кофейном столике. Он решает начать с самого начала, а не с места, где Джеймс, видимо, остановился. Так что он открывает первую страницу и приступает к чтению...

Чтение вслух оказывается отличным способом провести время вместе, чтобы при этом Джеймс больше не пытался снять маску. Изредка Робби бросает на него взгляды, чтобы убедиться, что тот не задремал. Но Джеймс — хороший слушатель. Видно, что он внимательно слушает и следит за сюжетом.

Конечно, в конце концов Джеймс действительно устает и начинает клевать носом. Робби откладывает книгу в сторону, оставив ее открытой там, где они закончили.

— Тебе нужно отдохнуть, — мягко говорит он.

Джеймс бросает на него протестующий взгляд, но Робби видит, что он с трудом борется со сном, так что качает головой и осторожно пожимает его руку.

— Я буду здесь, когда ты проснешься, — говорит он, — и тогда мы продолжим. Но, чтобы поправиться, тебе нужно много спать. Чем быстрее ты восстановишься, тем быстрее снимут маску и тем быстрее мы поговорим.

Джеймс ударяет пальцем по руке с таким энтузиазмом, что Робби не может сдержать улыбки. Даже несмотря на маску, видно, что Джеймс улыбается в ответ.

Прежде чем уснуть, Джеймс притягивает к себе руку Робби, показывая, что не хочет, чтобы тот уходил. Робби и так никуда не собирался, но ему приятен этот жест.

Разумеется, Робби иногда выходит из палаты: поесть, сходить в туалет или по просьбе медсестер, когда нужно провести необходимые процедуры. И конечно же, иногда Джеймс замечает, что его нет, но в первый же раз Робби говорит ему, что надолго уходить не планирует и всегда будет возвращаться.

Во взгляде Джеймса появляется знакомое выражение. Хотя он никогда не говорил, о чем думает, когда так смотрит, Робби понимает его немой вопрос: «Обещаешь?».

И отвечает легким пожатием: «Обещаю».

Его просят уйти около десяти — время посещений давно закончено. Джеймс выглядит разочарованным. Но Робби встает и кладет книгу на тумбочку, отметив закладкой место, где они закончили.

— Завтра продолжу.

По дороге домой он обдумывает слова Лоры о возможной профнепригодности Джеймса и собственную спокойную реакцию. Он ни секунды не сомневается, что при необходимости поможет Джеймсу всем, что в его силах, даже если это означает поселить Джеймса после выписки у себя дома. Если окажется, что он в худшем состоянии, чем надеялась Лора, если из-за травмы легких ему понадобится кислородная терапия, то без посторонней помощи будет не обойтись.

И дело не в том, что больше никто не может ему помочь. В любом случае Робби не хотел бы оставлять Джеймса на попечении чужих людей. Его партнер — его ответственность.

Ему разрешили вернуться не раньше десяти, так что ровно в десять он стоит на пороге палаты Джеймса. Он сразу видит, что кислородную маску уже убрали:

— Привет! Теперь я вижу твое лицо!

Сегодня Джеймс полусидит на постели. Он смотрит на Робби, улыбается и говорит:

— Ага, — голос его еще сиплый и охрипший, но Робби слышит, что ему уже лучше.

— Отлично! Но знай, я не позволю тебе слишком много болтать. Итак, — он садится рядом с кроватью, — мне продолжить чтение?

— Подожди, — Джеймс пристально смотрит на него. — Мне надо... кое-что знать. Робби, ты ведь не... не просто случайный прохожий. Мы знакомы, не так ли?

Робби знал, что у Джеймса возникнут вопросы. Он хотел задать их еще вчера, и только благодаря появлению медсестры у Робби получилось сменить тему. Робби не уверен, что стоит рассказывать Джеймсу, а что нет. Но он человек прямолинейный, так что будет просто говорить правду, поэтому тихо отвечает:

— Да, я тебя знаю.

И борется с желанием добавить: «Это ничего?».

Джеймс смотрит на Робби и, взглядом задавая другой вопрос, протягивает ему руку; Робби отвечает, беря ее в свою.

— Так и думал... что знаешь, — говорит Джеймс.

— Я принес одну из наших фотографий, — неуверенно говорит Робби. — Она здесь, в сумке. Если тебе интересно.

При этих словах взгляд Джеймса смягчается, и у Робби перехватывает дыхание. Джеймс выражает согласие, легонько ударяя его пальцами по руке, — не хочет лишний раз напрягать голос. Джеймс всегда хорошо соображал, не удивительно, что и сейчас он старается вести себя рационально.

Робби кивает и наклоняется, чтобы достать фотографию. Она с последнего полицейского благотворительного вечера, который они посетили: Робби в смокинге — часть вечера он был ведущим, — а Джеймс в обычном рабочем костюме.

— Вот. Угадай, кто из них я.

Джеймс отвечает легким смешком и переводит взгляд на фотографию. Робби следит за его реакцией, затаив дыхание: вдруг он что-нибудь вспомнит. Какое-то время Джеймс рассматривает изображение Робби, а затем указывает на свое лицо на снимке:

— Так вот как я выгляжу?

У Робби заходится сердце, но, стараясь не подавать виду, он отвечает:

— Да. Это ты.

«Так ты выглядел два дня назад. Пожалуйста, не спрашивай, как ты выглядишь сейчас».

Конечно, волосы отрастут — он надеется — и краснота спадет, но у Джеймса никогда больше не будет такой ровной гладкой кожи, как раньше.

Джеймс долго всматривается в фотографию, затем переводит взгляд на Робби и говорит:

— Я рад... Рад, что знаю тебя.

Робби с улыбкой отвечает:

— Как и я.

— Очень... формально. Какое-то... мероприятие? — Робби кивает. — Мы были там вместе?

— Да, вместе.

Он ожидает, что Джеймс захочет узнать, почему они туда пошли или почему Робби так нелепо одет, но вместо этого, склонив голову, Джеймс спрашивает:

— Мы... партнеры?

«Он догадался!»

Джеймс ничего не помнит — не помнит того, что умен, почти гениален, — но все равно не оставляет попыток докопаться до сути. Даже если его не допустят до детективной работы, он сможет построить новую карьеру. Будет аналитиком, например. Инносент не захочет его потерять. Робби улыбается — он рад, и это понятно.

— Да, мы партнеры.

Взгляд Джеймса смягчается. Видно, что он приятно удивлен. Он откладывает снимок в сторону, берет руку Робби в свою, подносит к лицу и, не сводя с него восторженного взгляда, прижимается к его ладони сухими потрескавшимися губами.


	3. Глава 3

Столь несдержанное проявление чувств поражает Робби до глубины души. Таким Джеймса он еще не видел, и... этот искренний, открытый взгляд заставляет его сердце биться сильнее. Робби защитит его от любой опасности, любой беды — пусть только Джеймс и дальше так на него смотрит.

«Партнеры», — Робби накрывает пониманием. Он это подтвердил, и сейчас Джеймс думает, что они... Ох! Ему надо что-то сказать, объяснить, пока не поздно.

Но он застывает под взглядом Джеймса: тот выглядит влюбленным и таким уязвимым. Таким счастливым. И как теперь лишить его того, что, по-видимому, так важно для него?

Ему ведь не обязательно лгать Джеймсу. Он все равно собирался быть рядом… заботиться о нем, помогать по необходимости. Так поступают любые партнеры, не только романтические. И даже не обдумав все до конца, Робби понимает, что проиграл эту битву, что готов позволить Джеймсу заблуждаться, несмотря на то, что последствия могут быть разрушительными. Робби не может заставить себя сказать что-то, что ранит его, — он и так сильно пострадал.

«Дорога в ад, — мрачно думает Робби, — вымощена благими намерениями».

Джеймс слишком проницателен, чтобы не заметить неладное.

— С тобой... все в порядке? — тихо спрашивает он, и голос его полон нежности и участия.

Робби слабо улыбается и тихо говорит:

— Не беспокойся обо мне. Тебе нужно поскорее поправиться — думай об этом.

Кончиками пальцев — только они не забинтованы — Джеймс поглаживает руку Робби:

— Хорошо. Но... не можешь заставить меня... перестать беспокоиться... о тебе, — и он снова кашляет.

Робби дает ему немного воды.

— Со мной все в порядке. И даже лучше — с тех пор, как ты стал поправляться.

— Мне повезло... что ты со мной, — Джеймс все еще смотрит открыто и восхищенно.

Робби с удивлением понимает, что уже видел этот взгляд, только без таких ярких проявлений эмоций. До него доходит, насколько часто в последнее время — особенно последние два-три года — Джеймс смотрел на него этим любящим взглядом. Но ведь... ну, они привязаны друг к другу, так что, наверное, это нормально. Ах да.

— И мне с тобой повезло, — Робби правда так считает. Встреча с Джеймсом, без сомнения, лучшее, что с ним произошло с тех пор, как он вернулся с Виргинских островов. — Почитать тебе?

Джеймс качает головой:

— Когда мы... познакомились? Как давно?.. — Он снова кашляет.

— Эй, тебе нельзя перенапрягаться.

Разумеется, Джеймсу хочется об этом знать, но Робби понимает, что удовлетворять его любопытство — плохая идея. Робби делает непроницаемое лицо и уклоняется от прямого ответа:

— Знаешь, мне не стоит тебе этого рассказывать. Врачи говорят — лучше, чтобы ты сам все вспомнил.

Джеймс явно разочарован, но кивает в ответ и жестом указывает на книгу.

Пару часов спустя Робби приходится уйти: Джеймсу пора обедать, а медсестрам нужно выполнить определенные процедуры. Он поднимается с места, но Джеймс сжимает его руку, привлекая внимание. Его голова приподнята во вполне узнаваемом жесте.

Он ждет, что Робби его поцелует.

«Перечислить все причины, по которым это плохая идея?» — проносится в мозгу Робби. И нет, список причин ему не нужен. И так понятно, почему это очень плохая идея.

— Я не хочу делать тебе больно, — нерешительно произносит он.

Джеймс медленно качает головой, глядя на него с нежностью:

— Мне не будет больно.

Робби хотел бы пойти на что-то вроде компромисса и поцеловать его в щеку, но из-за обожженного лица это невозможно.

«Ты правда собираешься это сделать? Но почему?»

«Потому что я ему нужен. И потому что я...» — но ему не хочется копаться в себе. Все мысли в голове перепутались, и он не знает, как разложить их по полочкам. Правда в том, что взгляд Джеймса не оставил его равнодушным. И то, что он чувствует сейчас, никак не вписывается в понятие «профессиональные отношения».

Осторожно, очень осторожно Робби наклоняется и мягко целует Джеймса в губы: ничего особенного — простой и быстрый поцелуй. Ему кажется, что Джеймс расслабляется, а сам он чувствует... чувствует... Черт побери, он понятия не имеет, что чувствует.

— Я вернусь сразу же, как будет можно, — тихо говорит Робби. Несмотря на тревогу и хаос в голове, ему не хочется уходить — хочется остаться с Джеймсом и заботиться о нем.

Джеймс кивает, все еще глядя на него с обожанием:

— Люблю тебя.

Робби поражен этими словами не меньше, чем собственным — вполне искренним — ответом:

— И я тебя тоже.

На свежем воздухе в голове у него проясняется, и он со стоном опирается на стену. Что же он натворил?

«Робби Льюис, ты полный придурок! Совсем из ума выжил?»

Он воспользовался уязвимым человеком. Джеймс сейчас раним и беззащитен, он не помнит ни себя, ни своей жизни. Он даже не в курсе, что Робби — его начальник. И откуда ему знать, привлекают ли его мужчины?

Не надо забывать, что, по сути, Робби — единственный знакомый Джеймсу человек. На данный момент все в его жизни связано с Робби; он — его связь с внешним миром. За исключением медицинских манипуляций, Джеймс во всем зависит от него, от его эмоциональной поддержки. Понятно, почему он решил, что испытывает к Робби какие-то чувства. Конечно же, это все не по-настоящему.

И что будет дальше? Если сегодня память к нему не вернется, что тогда? А если и к выписке Джеймс ничего не вспомнит?

«Робби Льюис, как далеко ты готов зайти?»

И как Джеймс отреагирует, когда все вспомнит? Когда поймет, какие у них на самом деле отношения, поймет, что Робби воспользовался им? Они не смогут работать вместе, перестанут быть друзьями. Все будет разрушено.

И что теперь делать?

Робби выпрямляется и медленно идет к машине. Он может сделать только одно, и сделать это нужно как можно скорее. Джеймс не должен больше заблуждаться. Робби все ему расскажет.

Но пока к Джеймсу нельзя, поэтому он едет домой и впихивает в себя что-то похожее на еду (Лора бы была недовольна, узнай она о питательной ценности его обеда).

Робби не может не думать о своем ужасном поступке. Все началось с простого недопонимания, а затем... он повел себя малодушно. Нужно было сразу все объяснить. Он боялся сделать Джеймсу больно, но после всего произошедшего правда ударит по нему еще сильнее.

«Я просто хотел помочь. Я не хотел...» — этим Робби не оправдаться. Он не сможет решить проблему, не теряя лица. Но чем дольше он прождет, тем хуже будут последствия.

Хотя куда уж хуже. Он чертов дурак!

Робби заезжает в квартиру Джеймса, чтобы взять еще несколько книг, может, они еще почитают вместе. Если, конечно, после признания Джеймс его не прогонит. А он, скорее всего, так и сделает, и Робби его поймет.

«Мне жаль. Я не хотел. Я просто... Мне жаль».

По возвращении в больницу ему не приходится долго ждать — вскоре за ним приходят, чтобы отвести в палату Джеймса. Он идет по коридору, едва переставляя ноги, и не ждет ничего хорошего от предстоящего разговора.

При виде него Джеймс улыбается и протягивает руку. Робби берет ее в свою и, как обычно, садится рядом с кроватью.

— Джеймс, послушай, — тихо говорит он, — мне нужно кое-что тебе рассказать.

— Звучит... зловеще, — говорит Джеймс; он больше не улыбается.

— Это не... Не хотел, чтобы это так прозвучало. Просто... Я не собирался вводить тебя в заблуждение, но по моей вине ты поверил во то, что не является правдой.

Джеймс мрачнеет и отдергивает руку. Он все понял.

— Я сказал, что мы партнеры, и это правда, — говорит Робби, с болью глядя на то, каким несчастным и растерянным выглядит Джеймс. — Речь шла о работе. Мы напарники, работаем бок о бок, проводим почти все время вместе. Но мы не просто коллеги, — упорно продолжает он, хотя видит, что Джеймс от него закрылся, — мы добрые друзья — уже лет шесть.

— Добрые друзья, — эхом откликается Джеймс, его голос звучит глухо и отстраненно. — Почему ты не мог... сказать это сразу?

— Потому что я сам не сразу тебя понял! — Робби заставляет себя продолжать более спокойным тоном: — А потом... Я не знал, что сказать. Все вышло из-под контроля.

— Ты... поцеловал меня, — Джеймс говорит бесстрастно, но Робби видит, что это только маска.

— Знаю, что был не прав. И мне очень стыдно. — Он вспоминает кое-что и добавляет: — Но я не лгал. Я говорил правду. Просто... речь не о романтике.

Едва Робби договаривает, как до него доходит вся ирония сказанного. Он начинает понимать, что в его случае речь как раз может идти о романтике. Но даже если он испытывает к Джеймсу что-то подобное, сейчас не время это обсуждать.

— Я не хотел ввести тебя в заблуждение или причинить боль. Я...

— Я хочу, чтобы ты ушел.

Робби знал, что так будет, но от этого не легче.

— Я уйду, — тихо говорит Робби, вставая с места. — Моему поступку нет оправданий. Я пойму, если ты...

«...больше не захочешь меня видеть», — но он не может сказать это вслух, поэтому заканчивает: — Прости меня. Я знаю, мои слова ничего не изменят, но мне правда жаль.

Джеймс опускает взгляд и чуть слышно произносит:

— И мне жаль.

Робби выходит из палаты и из больницы, а затем долго сидит в припаркованной машине. Безопасное вождение ему сейчас не по силам: он знает, что без конца будет прокручивать в голове их разговор, вместо того, чтобы следить за дорогой. Робби чувствует себя просто ужасно, но так ему и надо. Он совершил отвратный поступок, и теперь Джеймсу плохо — все по его вине.

«Он не захочет меня больше видеть — только не после случившегося».

Но несмотря на это, Робби не может заставить себя уехать.

Какое-то время спустя он берет себя в руки и пытается начать рассуждать здраво. На жалость к себе у него нет никакого права. Не он лежит на больничной койке весь в ожогах, испытывая боль, ничего не помня, не зная, сможет ли вернуться к нормальной жизни. Не он сейчас один-одинешенек в палате, где нет ни друзей, ни близких — никого, кто мог бы проявить хоть видимость участия.

«Немедленно возвращайся, чертов ты эгоист!»

Войдя в палату, Робби видит, что Джеймс просто лежит, глядя в потолок. Черт, перед уходом надо было хотя бы настроить ему айпод.

Джеймс молча переводит на него взгляд, и Робби подходит ближе.

— Знаю, ты просил меня уйти. Но я не могу. Если мы сейчас не расставим точки над «и», то потом тем более не сможем. Мне бы этого не хотелось. Во-первых, потому что ты совсем один. Джеймс, я буквально все, что у тебя есть. У тебя нет семьи, а я твой лучший друг. — Насколько ему известно: Джеймс бывает очень скрытным. — Но дело не только в этом. До случившегося ты был мне рад, и я был рад здесь находиться. Я все еще хочу быть здесь, потому что ты мой друг и...

«Потому что я беспокоюсь о тебе», — хочет добавить он, но замолкает. Затем вздыхает и продолжает:

— Несколько часов я считал тебя погибшим. Не уверен, что когда-либо смогу описать, что чувствовал тогда. Я стоял на улице, смотрел на горящий дом, думая, что ты внутри. Я хотел найти тебя, но меня не пускали — огонь был слишком силен. Я решил, что все кончено... а потом увидел тебя. Не знаю, как объяснить, что это значило для меня, но знаю, что не брошу тебя одного и буду рядом, сколько понадобится. Так что... Я не уйду, Джеймс. Прости, я не могу.

Джеймс поднимает на него взгляд, и у Робби внутри все сжимается. Он ожидает увидеть в его глазах холод и равнодушие, но Джеймс смотрит с грустью.

— Я все еще злюсь на тебя за то, что ты сделал, — говорит он, старательно подбирая слова.

— Имеешь полное право, — говорит Робби, уверенно кивая.

— Но я не хочу, чтобы ты уходил, — Джеймс опускает глаза. — Я потерял память, а не связь с реальностью. Я заметил, что... что никто, кроме тебя, сюда не приходит. Я понял, что у меня нет семьи, иначе они уже были бы здесь. И возможно... возможно, я решил, что мы пара, потому что очень хотел, чтобы... хоть кто-то мог считаться моей семьей.

Робби кивает; ему больно это слышать.

— А ты все время был рядом. Без тебя... — Джеймс качает головой. — Мне приятно знать, что кто-то помнит меня, даже если я сам себя не помню. — Он поднимает голову и смотрит на Робби. — Но ты должен пообещать, что больше не будешь врать. Я должен знать, что могу тебе верить... что отныне ты будешь говорить только правду: обо мне и обо всем остальном. Робби, по-другому не выйдет.

Робби встречает его взгляд и говорит от чистого сердца:

— Я тебе это обещаю. Больше никакой лжи. Ни о чем.

Джеймс пристально на него смотрит, а затем с серьезным видом кивает:

— Хорошо, — он вздыхает. — Я рад, что ты вернулся. Не сказать, что я смог бы тебя догнать.

— Пожалуй, нет, — тихо отвечает Робби.

— Думаю, теперь ты мне должен на несколько глав больше обычного, — говорит Джеймс.

Робби очень рад, что Джеймс принял его извинения; с легким сердцем он открывает книгу и приступает к чтению.

Несколько часов спустя Джеймс начинает клевать носом. Робби замолкает и какое-то время просто сидит, глядя на своего друга. Ожоги на лице уже не так воспалены, но все еще очень заметны. Джеймс мало похож на себя прежнего.

Но все могло быть гораздо хуже.

Через несколько минут он покидает палату и звонит Инносент, а затем Лоре, чтобы сообщить новости о состоянии Джеймса. Они обе беспокоятся и хотят его навестить, но в конечном итоге решают, что с визитами лучше подождать до тех пор, пока Джеймс не станет к ним готов эмоционально и физически. Если он столкнется со слишком большим количеством людей, которых не помнит, но которые помнят его, это еще больше его запутает.

Все же, помня о тревогах Джеймса, Робби с ним это обсуждает, когда тот просыпается.

— Нужно было раньше сказать: есть и другие люди, которые о тебе беспокоятся. Не семья — друзья и коллеги. Только что разговаривал с двумя из них. — И Робби объясняет, почему Джеймса никто больше не навещает. — Просто помни, что, хотя я и единственный посетитель, есть и другие, кому не все равно.

Джеймс кивает:

— Спасибо.

Остаток дня проходит спокойно: иногда Робби читает Джеймсу, иногда они просто тихонько переговариваются. Во второй половине дня Робби приходится отойти, но час спустя он возвращается и остается до девяти. В этот раз перед уходом он достает айпод и оставляет его на тумбочке, где Джеймс сможет легко до него дотянуться.

Он чувствует себя неловко, когда подходит попрощаться, — они не касались друг друга с признания Робби и их ссоры:

— Я вернусь утром, — обещает он.

Джеймс поднимает на него взгляд:

— Спасибо.

— Господи, не надо... — начинает он, но замолкает. Джеймс не должен его благодарить, но у Робби нет права указывать ему, что делать. — Послушай, — он решается заговорить о том, что не давало ему покоя весь день. — Насчет нашего разговора... Тот факт, что мы не кровные родственники и не романтические партнеры, не значит, что мы не можем считать друг друга семьей. Я никогда об этом не говорил, а должен был бы: для меня ты семья. В отличие от тебя, у меня есть сын, дочь и внук. Но ты значишь для меня не меньше, чем они.

Напоследок он пожимает неповрежденное плечо Джеймса и уходит.

Когда Робби приходит следующим утром, Джеймс уже не спит. Он явно что-то слушает, но, увидев Робби, снимает наушники и мимолетно улыбается, когда тот садится у его постели.

— Спасибо, что принес айпод. Он твой или мой?

— Твой, — говорит Робби. Значит, песни воспоминаний не вызвали. Он открывает рот, собираясь это прокомментировать, но потом передумывает.

Однако Джеймс слишком внимателен, чтобы это пропустить:

— В чем дело?

— Не уверен, — нерешительно начинает Робби, — но там может быть и твоя музыка.

Джеймс выглядит заинтригованным:

— Я играю на инструментах? На каких? Или я пою?

— Ты играешь. На гитаре, насколько я знаю. И... — Робби пытается вспомнить. — Я не уверен, поешь ли ты. Я никогда не слышал, чтобы ты пел, но это не значит, что ты не умеешь. Просто я не слышал.

— Но ты слышал, как я играю, — говорит Джеймс.

Робби кивает.

— Я хорош? — с надеждой спрашивает Джеймс.

— Да, думаю, да, — с улыбкой отвечает Робби.

Джеймс грустно смотрит на свои забинтованные руки.

— Похоже, я еще долго не смогу играть.

— Рано или поздно раны заживут, — спокойно возражает Робби.

Джеймс колеблется, прежде чем продолжить.

— Раньше, когда мы... — он выглядит взволнованным. — Тебя это не беспокоило?

— А поконкретней? Я не понимаю, о чем речь.

— Когда ты брал меня за руку, — тихо спрашивает Джеймс, — это был формальный жест или?..

— Мне этого хотелось, — говорит Робби. — Тебе это помогает, да?

Джеймс кивает; он явно рад, что ему не пришлось самому заканчивать вопрос. Робби протягивает руку, и Джеймс отвечает на пожатие.

Робби не признается вслух, но и ему это помогает.

День получается беспокойным. Джеймс уже отсоединен от всех капельниц и трубок, так что наступает время физиотерапии. Позже этим утром приходит специалист для оценки общего состояния Джеймса. Сначала она проверяет подвижность рук и кистей, шеи и верхней части тела. Затем Джеймс встает с кровати и физиотерапевт проверяет нижнюю часть тела: ноги и ступни.

Робби подавляет свою первую реакцию при виде ног Джеймса. Они тоже все в ожогах, и, несмотря на лечение, кожа выглядит натянутой. Ясно, что даже легкое сгибание колен причиняет Джеймсу сильную боль. Тем не менее терапевт заставляет его пройти — скорее, медленно прохромать — несколько шагов.

Робби знает, что это необходимо, и, судя по решительному выражению лица, Джеймс тоже это знает. Терапевт вежлива, терпелива и доброжелательно отвечает на все его вопросы. Она не может дать никаких гарантий. Полное восстановление подвижности возможно, но это зависит от многих факторов: эластичности кожи, состояния здоровья до получения травм (Робби уверен, что, кроме курения, проблем у Джеймса не было), выполнения предписаний и многих других обстоятельств, не поддающихся его влиянию.

Разумеется, даже если легкие полностью восстановятся, проблемы с подвижностью помешают Джеймсу выполнять прежнюю работу.

— А если я буду разминаться прямо в палате? — спрашивает он. — С помощью друга.

— О, несомненно, вы будете это делать. Но только после того, как побываете в нашем отделении. Мы покажем вам упражнения, которые можно выполнять самостоятельно или с помощью друга. После выписки вы будете ежедневно делать еще больше упражнений. Кроме того, два или три раза в неделю вы будете приезжать на амбулаторный прием.

После ее визита Джеймс выглядит мрачным; он сидит на кровати, неловко теребя простынь незабинтованными пальцами. Робби думает, что он только сейчас осознал, что некоторые повреждения могут оказаться необратимыми. Робби осторожно берет его руку в свою, пытаясь поддержать. Джеймс с тревогой смотрит на него:

— До меня только что дошло: она сказала, что меня выпишут через пару дней, а я даже не знаю, где живу. И не знаю, как буду ездить на сеансы терапии.

Робби слегка закатывает глаза:

— Эй, не глупи. Я знаю, где ты живешь, у меня даже ключи есть. Ты же помнишь, что я привозил твои вещи. Но я думаю, будет лучше, если после выписки ты ненадолго переедешь ко мне. Тебе понадобится помощь, и это важнее, чем знакомая обстановка, которая, к тому же, может оказаться не очень знакомой. А с поездками на терапию все просто, — и Робби указывает пальцем на себя.

— Я... — Джеймс отводит взгляд, он смущен. — Это слишком. От меня и так сплошное беспокойство, я отнимаю у тебя все свободное время. Так не может продолжаться.

— Джеймс, пойми, я делаю это по своей воле, — говорит Робби. — Я здесь, потому что сам этого хочу, это не беспокойство. Если бы я хотел пореже здесь бывать, я бы так и сделал.

— Но что насчет твоей личной жизни, — тихо говорит Джеймс. — Работы?

«И в том, и в другом ты занимаешь больше места, чем кто-либо еще», — думает Робби.

— У меня нет... — нет, так не стоит начинать. Он на секунду замолкает. — Я рассказывал тебе, каково мне было, когда я думал, что потерял тебя.

Джеймс кивает.

— Как только я понял, что ты не погиб, я пообещал себе сделать все возможное, чтобы помочь тебе. Понимаешь? У меня могло не быть этого шанса. Я... — К горлу подступает комок, и у Робби не сразу выходит продолжить: — Ты мой друг. Моя семья. И что бы ты ни думал, помощь тебе никогда не станет для меня ненужным беспокойством.

Порой Робби даже думает, что делает недостаточно.

Джеймс смотрит на него, и его взгляд теплеет.

— Ты правда так думаешь?

— Да, думаю, — кивает Робби.

— Это будет непросто, — тихо говорит Джеймс. — Со мной... может быть сложно.

— Сколько хочешь предупреждай, — говорит Робби, — но ты меня не отпугнешь.

Джеймс сжимает его руку, и, слегка запинаясь, говорит:

— Спасибо, Робби. Спасибо за то, что... ты моя семья.

Робби кивает:

— И тебе за это спасибо.


	4. Глава 4

— Проходи, — говорит Робби; Джеймс переступает порог, с любопытством оглядываясь по сторонам. С любопытством, но без намека на узнавание. Все так же, как и в его собственной квартире за полчаса до этого.

После пожара прошла уже неделя, но пока еще нет никаких намеков на возвращение памяти, никаких проблесков воспоминаний. Он помнит общую информацию: кто в какой группе играет и о чем писал Цицерон. Его гигантский мозг не утратил способности мыслить логически, но он ничего не помнит о себе и своей работе.

Когда они были в квартире Джеймса, Робби с интересом и легкой грустью наблюдал, как тот осматривается во время неторопливого обхода — из-за заживающих ожогов ему все еще трудно двигаться, — впитывая в себя новую информацию и делая выводы. Он коснулся пары книг, провел кончиками пальцев по спинке дивана, а когда взял в руки гитару, подержал ее пару секунд, провел пальцами по струнам, сердце Робби пропустило удар. Джеймс начал вспоминать? Но тот только покачал головой и положил гитару на место.

Несмотря на это, Робби взял ее вместе с другими вещами, которые могли понадобиться Джеймсу.

Сначала Робби решает показать Джеймсу свою комнату — тот будет в ней спать. Джеймс чувствует себя гораздо лучше, чем пару дней назад, но из-за заживающих ожогов испытывает постоянную боль. На кровати ему будет гораздо удобнее, чем на диване. Джеймс ставит сумки на пол, а затем, нахмурившись, смотрит на Робби и спрашивает:

— Здесь есть еще одна спальня?

Робби качает головой:

— Я буду спать на диване. Никаких споров! — добавляет он, когда видит, что Джеймс собирается протестовать.

Робби идет на кухню, чтобы приготовить кофе, а Джеймс снует по квартире, снова проводя инвентаризацию. Он дотрагивается до некоторых вещей — но не слишком личных. На полке стоит их фотография с Вэл. Робби замечает, что он долго на нее смотрит, но так и не прикасается.

Когда кофе готов, Джеймс подходит ближе и прислоняется к столешнице.

— Робби, я могу кое о чем тебя спросить?

— Разумеется, — он ответит на все его вопросы, и в этот раз — максимально честно, хотя и без лишних подробностей. Так или иначе Джеймс узнает о себе и своей жизни.

— Я не мог не заметить той фотографии, но очевидно, что ты живешь один. Что случилось с твоей женой, Робби?

Этого Робби не ожидает, и вопрос Джеймса застает его врасплох. Он думал, что Джеймс станет расспрашивать о своей, а не его жизни. И точно не об этом. Потому что... Боже, но Джеймс ничего не помнит, а значит, не помнит, о чем лучше не спрашивать.

— Вэл, — тихо отвечает он в попытке потянуть время, — ее звали Вэл. Она... — Прошло много лет, но он все еще не может говорить об этом без кома в горле и чувства беспомощности. — Она погибла.

Джеймс выглядит расстроенным, как если бы совершил что-то непоправимое.

— Мне жаль.

Робби медленно опускает голову, кивая:

— И мне. Это было давно... еще до нашего знакомства, — он смотрит на Джеймса. — Хочешь знать, что произошло?

Джеймс колеблется. Видно, что ему интересно, но он боится спросить.

— Только если ты сам хочешь мне об этом рассказать.

Робби смотрит на кружку невидящим взглядом.

— Она была в Лондоне, ходила по магазинам. И ее сбила машина.

Джеймс протягивает к нему руку и проводит пальцами по тыльной стороне ладони.

— Сочувствую.

Робби привык держать все в себе. Другие делятся чувствами, и это им помогает. Ему стоило бы взять с них пример. Может, тогда он смог бы вспоминать Вэл без этой щемящей боли в сердце. Робби сложно открыться, но не потому, что у него пусто на душе. Наоборот, порой эмоций слишком много, но к ним не подобраться. Они будто заперты глубоко внутри, ключ утерян, а он не знает, где его искать. Робби всегда думал, что Джеймс гораздо легче с таким справляется.

— Что ж... — тихо говорит Робби, чувствуя, что не в состоянии продолжать этот разговор. Он тянется к ладони Джеймса, но позволяет себе лишь легкое касание. Робби хотел бы взять его за руку, но сейчас это нужно ему, а не Джеймсу, и поэтому он не решается.

— Зря я спросил, — с виной в голосе говорит Джеймс. — Снова прокручивать в голове все эти воспоминания… Прости меня!

Робби молча качает головой: боится, что голос его подведет. И тем не менее он понимает, что был совсем не против вопроса Джеймса.

Джеймс делает шаг вперед и оказывается совсем рядом. В его глазах вопрос, и, должно быть, Робби правильно на него отвечает — или, по крайней мере, не дает неправильного ответа, — потому что Джеймс кладет руку ему на плечо и притягивает к себе в объятие. Оно длится все несколько мгновений — Джеймс почти сразу отступает, — но Робби становится лучше. Это его успокаивает.

— Водителя арестовали? — спрашивает Джеймс

Робби удивленно смотрит на него, а затем напоминает себе, что Джеймс все забыл.

— Ты его нашел, — тихо говорит он. — Ты нашел его и получил признание. Он отбывает пятилетний срок.

Джеймс смотрит на него широко раскрытыми глазами.

— Я рад, — кивает он.

Затем какое-то время они сидят на диване и молчат, но как только Робби собирается предложить посмотреть телевизор, Джеймс говорит:

— Я кое о чем думал: смотрел, анализировал, пытался вспомнить.

— Другого я от тебя и не ожидал.

— Ты, несомненно, прикладывал много усилий, чтобы поменьше мне рассказать, — сухо говорит Джеймс, — но время от времени случались оговорки. Кроме того, я и сам кое-что заметил. Ты сказал, что мы партнеры — напарники, — а не просто работаем вместе. — Он хмурится. — Я чувствую себя как на том телешоу... Оно называлось «Кто я?» или как-то так...

Поджав губы, Джеймс спрашивает:

— Мы копы?

— Да, — подтверждает Робби. В Джеймсе сохранилась детективная жилка: он делает все, чтобы устранить пробелы. — Наверное, это прозвучит как вопрос психолога, но... и что ты об этом думаешь, как себя чувствуешь?

Со вздохом Джеймс отвечает:

— Не скажу, что это вызывает у меня какие-то особые эмоции, — он склоняет голову. — Пожалуй, я не чувствую с этим никакой связи.

Робби ожидает продолжения, но Джеймс замолкает.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Я чувствую себя как... будто есть какой-то другой человек с другой жизнью, который просто похож на меня внешне. Я не знаю, похожи ли мы в остальном. Я не помню того, что он помнит. Я смотрю на его квартиру — и в ней нет ничего мне знакомого. У него есть профессия, которой я не владею, — он ненадолго замолкает. — Когда я слышу о тех вещах, в голове не вспыхивает «я». Не знаю, что думаю о его жизни, потому что я ее не помню. Я помню только последнюю неделю.

Робби кивает, пытаясь сообразить, что на это ответить. Но прежде чем он успевает что-то придумать, Джеймс поднимает на него взгляд и тихо спрашивает:

— Ты будешь сильно разочарован, если память ко мне так и не вернется?

Робби качает головой:

— Дело не в том, вспомнишь ты что-то или нет. Я уже говорил: мне важно, чтобы ты восстановился настолько, насколько возможно. Нет никакого смысла винить себя за то, что ты контролировать не можешь.

Джеймс улыбается, едва приподнимая уголки губ:

— Почему у меня чувство, что я часто так поступаю?

— Всякое бывало, — говорит Робби. — Но вернется к тебе память или нет, я останусь здесь, останусь твоим другом. Ладно?

Джеймс легко касается его руки:

— Спасибо. Хотя... Если мы полицейские и работаем вместе как напарники, это означает, что один из нас должен быть старше по званию? И это скорее ты, чем я. Ты мой босс?

Робби пожимает плечами:

— Да, когда мы на работе. И на случай если ты не заметил, сейчас мы не там, — он делает глоток кофе. — Вне работы мы приятели, друзья. Я тебе уже об этом говорил, — он жестом обводит квартиру. — Ты проводишь здесь не меньше времени, чем у себя. Иногда ты здесь ночуешь, особенно после пары бокалов пива.

— Понятно, — Джеймс кажется довольным. — Выходит, на работе ты для меня «сэр», а вне ее «Робби»? Жаль, что я этого не помню, — добавляет он, слегка скривившись.

Это, разумеется, не так, но почему — Робби не знает. Почему он никогда не предлагал Джеймсу опустить формальности? Робби уклоняется от прямого ответа:

— Мне тоже жаль.

Какое-то время они молчат, а затем Джеймс говорит:

— А что с работой? Я имею в виду тебя. Понятно, что я на больничном.

— Взял недельный отпуск, — «Который скоро закончится». — Я запросто могу продлить его на несколько дней, а потом я буду тебе не нужен. Ты сам сможешь ездить на терапию.

— И перестану путаться у тебя под ногами — смогу отправиться домой, — добавляет Джеймс.

Робби хочет возразить, но это было бы нечестно: Джеймсу нужно понять, что он может сам о себе позаботиться. Он уже почти не нуждается в помощи: некоторые движения даются ему с трудом, но с каждым днем ему становится лучше. Его лечащий врач думает, что потребуется где-то месяц, чтобы его ожоги полностью зажили, и что шрамов почти не останется. Голова — другое дело: кое-где из-за разрушенных фолликул волосы отрасти не смогут, но есть методики, позволяющие это исправить, если Джеймс захочет. Пока что неизвестно, смогут ли восстановиться обожженные легкие. От этого зависит, будет ли Джеймс пригоден для прежней работы — разумеется, если он все еще хочет быть детективом.

— Я на больничном из-за травм, — внезапно говорит Джеймс, — но что насчет амнезии? Если я ничего не вспомню, смогу ли я — позволят ли мне — вернуться к работе?

Робби обдумывает его вопрос.

— У нас есть определенные правила, по которым полицейскому должны предложить работу, максимально близкую к его предыдущим обязанностям. Возможно, тебе придется проконсультироваться у психолога, пройти тесты, а затем тебе предложат варианты и спросят, чем бы ты хотел заниматься.

Джеймс кивает:

— Думаю, они захотят проверить, какие профессиональные знания у меня остались.

Робби спрашивает, склонив голову к плечу:

— И много ты помнишь?

Джеймс качает головой:

— Глупо получается: я помню поэзию, с работой никак не связанную, а по самой работе не помню ничего.

— Возможно, ты не помнишь, чем занимался, — осторожно начинает Робби, — но думаю, ты будешь рад узнать, что твоя проницательность никуда не делась. Например, ты понял, что мы копы. Не каждый бы догадался. Инстинкты тебя не подводят.

Джеймс кажется довольным.

— Думаешь?

Робби кивает:

— Ты сможешь быть полезным, даже если твоя работа и изменится. А я поддержу любой твой выбор.

— Но если... если меня переведут в другой отдел... — Джеймс колеблется, беспокойно ерзая на месте. — Мы сможем видеться?

— Почему бы и нет? — говорит Робби. — Мы часто ходили куда-нибудь вместе: выпить пива, поговорить. Не думаю, что это изменится. Заново познакомлю тебя с нашими любимыми пабами.

— Тебе придется рассказать мне, что я люблю, а что нет, — говорит Джеймс. Похоже, он собирался пошутить, но... Робби не уверен, что шутка удалась.

Действуя инстинктивно, он берет Джеймса за руку, а тот в ответ крепко сжимает пальцы. Хорошо, значит, Джеймсу это все еще помогает. Робби это тоже помогает. Ему больно видеть Джеймса таким: неуверенным в своем будущем, боящимся, что может никогда не стать прежним.

Он старается не думать о том, что и сам многое потеряет. Черт, он не хочет работать с другим сержантом! Если он не сможет заполучить Джеймса, он... Ну, он говорил Лоре, что может выйти на пенсию, но он не уверен, что готов к этому. Если бы Джеймс сильно пострадал и нуждался в ежедневной заботе, Робби бы ее обеспечил, но сейчас... Если Джеймса действительно переведут, возможно, Робби перейдет в его отдел. Или в отдел образования.

Он поворачивается к Джеймсу и, старательно контролируя тон своего голоса, говорит:

— Я могу и не знать, что ты любишь. Ты говорил, что тот Джеймс кажется тебе чужим. Возможно, тебе не понравится то, что нравилось ему. Но это не важно. Поймем по ходу дела.

— Попробуем, — по Джеймсу видно, что он не уверен. Или, возможно, ему просто грустно. Если он только сейчас задумался над возможными трудностями, то это понятно. Джеймс отпускает руку Робби. — Если ты не против, я пойду спать. Я страшно устал.

— Да, давай, — с кивком говорит Робби. В конце концов, Джеймс только что выписался из больницы. Тело еще не адаптировалось. — Дай знать, если тебе что-то понадобится.

Джеймс кивает в ответ и, тихо ступая, выходит из комнаты.

После ухода Джеймса Робби собирается немного вздремнуть, но сон к нему не идет.

Он пытается себя убедить, что это из-за дивана, и, скорее всего, в этом есть доля истины: на нем не очень удобно. Но дело не только в диване. Что сказать, он коп и отец, и привык, что может на что-то влиять, решать проблемы. Он хочет сделать так, чтобы Джеймсу стало лучше, только у Джеймса нет таких проблем, которые он мог бы решить. Робби не вернет ему память, не заживит раны, не уберет боль.

Но не это самое сложное. Сложнее всего, что он почти ничего не знает о тревогах Джеймса. Раньше он подшучивал над его перфекционизмом, но теперь начинает его понимать. Теперь он сам хочет говорить только правильные вещи и совершать только правильные поступки. Он не хочет, чтобы Джеймс опустил руки, боится случайно ему навредить.

Несмотря на все усилия, он может сделать что-то не так, и эти переживания не дают ему уснуть.

Робби немного спокойнее от осознания, что Джеймс сейчас рядом, в соседней комнате. Если ему что-то понадобится, если у него возникнут проблемы, Робби сразу узнает и сможет помочь. Он готов признаться себе, что не рад скорому отъезду Джеймса, хотя знает, что практических навыков тот не потерял и может сам о себе позаботиться.

Но Робби не может забыть, каким потерянным выглядел Джеймс, когда ходил по своей квартире. Впервые за все время он казался там чужим, и Робби не уверен, стоит ли ему туда возвращаться. Надо сказать Джеймсу, чтобы приходил сюда, когда захочет, и при желании оставался с ночевкой. Это и так должно быть понятно, но лучше будет все еще раз проговорить.

«Так, хватит», — Робби закрывает глаза, притворяясь, что сможет уснуть.

На следующий день Джеймс выглядит подавленным. Это неудивительно, но Робби обеспокоен. Джеймс говорит, что устал и ему нужно все обдумать.

— Я не пытаюсь от тебя отгородиться, — поясняет он, правильно угадав опасения Робби (в конце концов, до сих пор Джеймс был очень открыт), — просто хочу привести мысли в порядок.

Это так похоже на Джеймса до амнезии, что Робби не может сдержать улыбки.

— Я тебя не тороплю. Если что, я рядом, — похлопывая по плечу, говорит он.

Днем Джеймс отправляется на физиотерапию и усердно работает над растяжкой мышц и кожи. Он хорошо держится, хотя заметно, что порой ему очень больно. В конце сеанса даже ожоги не могут скрыть того, насколько Джеймс побледнел. Робби собирается сразу же отвезти Джеймса домой, но, стоит им вернуться в машину, тот смотрит на него и говорит:

— Не могли бы мы заехать в участок?

От неожиданности Робби выпаливает первое, что приходит в голову:

— С чего вдруг?

— Я много об этом думал — о том, что мы делаем. Где работаем. Я пытался себе это представить, но у меня не получается. Думаю, на месте мог бы что-то вспомнить.

Робби не уверен, что это хорошая идея.

— Может, отложим на завтра? У тебя все болит.

Джеймс качает головой:

— Мне не настолько больно. Кроме того, прогулка может помочь.

Вопреки своим сомнениям, Робби соглашается. Он везет Джеймса в участок, и они вместе заходят внутрь. Джеймс с любопытством осматривается, и Робби понимает, что он ничего не вспомнил. А еще почти сразу видит, что их с Джеймсом заметили и начали шептаться: «Неужели это Хэтэуэй?» — «Господи, ну и видок!» — «Больше не красавчик, да? Думаешь, шрамы останутся?».

Взбешенный, Робби оглядывается, пытаясь запомнить всех, кто такое говорит. Он займется ими потом. Пока что его главная забота — Джеймс: тот смотрит прямо перед собой, довольно убедительно притворяясь, что ничего не слышал. Только Робби этим не обмануть. Черт! Надо было это предвидеть. Он уже привык к тому, как Джеймс сейчас выглядит, ему все равно, но стоило догадаться, что другие могут отреагировать иначе.

Он так поглощен мыслями о расправе над злобными шептунами, что окрик Инносент застает его врасплох:

— Льюис! Хэтэуэй! В мой кабинет, живо.

Джеймс по привычке тянется к его руке, но потом вспоминает, где они находятся, и одергивает себя.

— Из-за меня у нас неприятности? — шепчет он.

— Не думаю, — говорит Робби. Он не представляет, по какой причине Инносент могла бы отчитать того, кто еще не оправился от ранений.

— Она всегда обращается ко мне по фамилии? — шепотом спрашивает Джеймс по дороге к ней в кабинет.

— Случается, — также шепотом отвечает Робби.

— Черт! — емко подытоживает Джеймс. Он явно понял, что это не повод для оптимизма.

Но, когда они заходят в кабинет, Инносент не кажется рассерженной. Вообще-то, по ее лицу сложно сказать, что их ждет. Джеймс бросает на него вопросительный взгляд, и Робби легко пожимает плечами, давая понять, что тоже ничего не знает.

Инносент смотрит на них.

— Добрый день! Чем обязана вашему визиту?

Робби открывает рот, еще не решив, что будет говорить, но Джеймс успевает раньше:

— Это моя вина, мэм. Простите.

Робби и Инносент удивленно смотрят на него. Робби не уверен, почему Джеймс думает, что в чем-то виноват... С чего бы им попасть в неприятности за появление на рабочем месте? Или ситуация кажется Джеймсу слишком неопределенной, и он хочет убедиться, что в любом случае обвинят его, а не Робби?

— Прошу прощения? — вежливо спрашивает Инносент; она в полном замешательстве.

— Это все моя вина. Я... — Джеймс медленно удивленно моргает. — Я... заказал ускоренное проведение патологической экспертизы?

Видно, что Инносент поражена, но она тотчас берет себя в руки:

— Разумеется, нет, Джеймс. Тебя не было здесь с... — она замолкает, а затем меняет тему: — Ты знаешь, кто я такая?

Робби видит, что Джеймс напряжен, и думает, что ему бы очень хотелось взять его за руку. Вместо этого он просто позволяет их плечам легко соприкоснуться. Глядя прямо перед собой, Джеймс говорит:

— Разумеется. Вы старший офицер и наш руководитель, мэм.

В глазах Инносент мелькает беспокойство. Затем она смотрит на Робби с хорошо знакомым ему раздражением:

— Что ты ему рассказывал, Робби? — Не дожидаясь ответа, она говорит: — Садитесь, оба! Джеймс, я Джин Инносент, старший суперинтендант. И так как мне все известно о твоих травмах, не стоит скрывать, что ты меня не помнишь.

Джеймс опускает взгляд на колени:

— Простите, мэм.

— Но я рада, что ты уже на ногах, — продолжает Инносент: — Почему ты здесь? Ясно, что работать тебе еще нельзя.

— Нельзя, — Джеймс встречается с ней взглядом. Робби рад, что, глядя на его лицо и волосы, она даже бровью не ведет — никакой особой реакции.

— Я попросил Робби... — Джеймс делает паузу, взглядом извиняясь перед ним, а затем продолжает: — ...инспектора Льюиса привезти меня сюда. Я надеялся, что привычная обстановка поможет мне что-нибудь вспомнить.

— Но ты не вспомнил, — говорит Инносент. — Не торопись, Джеймс. В любом случае, насколько я понимаю, еще минимум неделю тебе и думать не стоит о возвращении к работе, а потом у тебя будут несложные задания и сокращенный рабочий день. Если захочешь, можешь сначала работать на дому — заниматься бумажной работой.

— Тогда никому не придется смотреть на меня, — добавляет Джеймс. За семь лет совместной работы Робби ни разу не слышал в его голосе столько яда.

— Не поэтому, — холодно отвечает Инносент. — Потому что дома тебе может быть комфортней. Джеймс, я понимаю, что ты меня не помнишь, но я не из тех, кого волнует, нравится ли людям чья-то внешность, включая мою собственную.

Джеймс опускает взгляд:

— Разумеется, мэм.

Видно, что он ей не верит, но также понимает, что перешел черту.

Инносент делает паузу, прежде чем продолжить:

— Так что знай, если в участке забудут про вежливость, я найду самый длинный семинар на эту тему и отправлю на него всех до единого.

Джеймс смотрит на нее, слегка нахмурясь. Без контекста ему сложно понять, шутит она или нет, так что он взглядом спрашивает Робби. В ответ тот слегка кивает, и Джеймс снова переводит взгляд на Инносент.

— Рада, что способность к телепатии все еще с вами, — говорит Инносент с ироничной усмешкой.

Джеймс наклоняет голову вбок:

— Мэм?

— Вы все время так делаете, — поясняет она, жестом указывая на них двоих. — Есть еще что-то, о чем мне следует знать?

— Что-то еще, мэм? — переспрашивает Робби.

— Вы пришли, чтобы осмотреться, — говорит Инносент, — и все? Больше ничего?

Робби бросает на Джеймса взгляд, чтобы убедиться, что ему нечего добавить. Джеймс качает головой.

— Нет, мэм, — тихо говорит он. — Думаю, мы уже уходим.

После этого Джеймс замолкает. По дороге домой он не произносит ни слова, и Робби понимает, что это плохой знак. Но он не знает, что сказать, потому тоже молчит. Джеймс сам все расскажет, когда будет готов.

Только вернувшись к Робби домой и выпив чашку чая, Джеймс решает заговорить:

— Я знал, что мне больно, но не задумывался о том, как выгляжу со стороны. Будет ли это... — он затихает, покачивая головой. Видно, что он все еще переживает из-за того, как в участке отреагировали на его внешний вид.

Робби старается подавить гнев, который чувствует по отношению к тем жестоким тупицам. Главное сейчас — Джеймс. Он касается его руки и осторожно сжимает ее, стараясь не причинить боли.

— Они дураки. Знаешь... в участке всегда были люди, которые тебе завидовали. Ты чертовски хорош в своем деле, а они старше тебя, но ниже по званию. И... ну, ты сам умен и не терпишь чужую глупость. Мне это не кажется проблемой, но не всем такое нравится.

Джеймс пожимает плечами: видно, что Робби его не убедил.

— Да, кожа на твоем лице, как и на большей части тела, покраснела и покрылась волдырями. Но ты это и так знаешь. Ожоги побледнеют и через несколько недель будут не так сильно бросаться в глаза.

В этот раз он кивает:

— Да, конечно. И я знаю, что это не должно меня беспокоить. Но... — он опускает взгляд на их соединенные руки и нерешительно замолкает.

— В чем дело?

— Это глупо. Но я не могу не думать... что, быть может, ты чувствуешь то же самое, просто лучше это скрываешь.

По голосу слышно, что Джеймсу неловко, и Робби старается не злиться на эти его слова: Джеймсу нужна поддержка, а не критика. Он поворачивает голову, чтобы видеть его лицо.

— Посмотри на меня, — секунду спустя Джеймс поднимает взгляд. — Мне не важно, как ты выглядишь. Я не хочу, чтобы тебе было больно, чтобы ты страдал. Но, господи, будь все твое лицо покрыто шрамами, будь ты полностью лысым, мне было бы все равно. Важно то, что ты выжил. Я чуть тебя не потерял. Ты жив и сидишь сейчас со мной рядом, и только это имеет значение.

Джеймс с усилием сглатывает, а затем кивает.

Ладно. Очевидно, здесь нужны действия, а не слова. Свободной рукой Робби касается лица Джеймса — осторожно, чтобы не сделать больно и не повредить заживающую кожу.

Джеймс прижимается щекой к его ладони, но Робби видит, что его взгляд еще полон сомнений, поэтому придвигается ближе и легко целует Джеймса в щеку. Отстранившись, он видит, что Джеймс смотрит на него, широко раскрыв глаза...

И Робби понимает, что все испортил.

— Прости, — шепчет он. — Прости меня... Понимаю, ты не хочешь... — он начинает отодвигаться.

Джеймс накрывает руку Робби своей, не давая ему отстраниться.

— Но я хочу, — шепчет он в ответ, — если ты этого хочешь.

— Не уверен, что понимаю, о чем речь, — говорит Робби. — Или что мы говорим об одном и том же.

— Нам обязательно навешивать на это ярлык? — спрашивает Джеймс. — Или придумывать какое-то название?

Робби понятия не имеет, как это можно было бы назвать. Никаких идей.

— Нет, не обязательно.

— Значит, не будем, — тихо говорит Джеймс. — Скажем... Мы просто хотим быть рядом.

Он нерешительно придвигается ближе, смотрит на Робби с нежностью и спрашивает:

— Можно тебя обнять?

Робби кивает:

— Да, конечно.

Джеймс обхватывает Робби обеими руками и прижимается к нему.

— Можно тебе кое в чем признаться?

Робби кивает; он едва сдерживается, чтобы снова не поцеловать Джеймса в щеку.

— Важно, что обо мне думаешь ты, а не они, — говорит тот.

Робби и сам так относится к Джеймсу, но решает этого не говорить.

— Я хорошо к тебе отношусь. Думал, ты это знаешь.

Джеймс улыбается и шепчет:

— Спасибо тебе за то, что никогда не боялся прикасаться ко мне.

Робби качает головой:

— И с чего мне этого бояться? Говорю же, меня не волнует, как ты выглядишь. Я просто не хочу делать тебе больно.

Джеймс прислоняется своей головой к его.

— Не думаю, что ты можешь причинить мне боль.

«Тут ты не прав».

— Надеюсь, что больше я так не поступлю.

Несколько минут они просто сидят, обнявшись, а затем Джеймс сдвигается, поворачивает голову и целует Робби в щеку. Робби не может сдержаться и повторяет этот жест, а Джеймс еще крепче сжимает его в ответ.

— Знаю, нам не стоит этого делать, в конце концов, ты мой наставник. Но тогда, в больнице, я говорил серьезно. Я тебя люблю.

Наставник? Джеймс это вспомнил? Но хватает мимолетного взгляда, чтобы понять: это не так. Он просто догадался, как догадался, что Инносент — их руководитель.

— А еще я уже говорил, что мы друзья, и говорил, что на твое признание ответил всерьез.

Он уверен, что любит Джеймса, пусть и осознал это, только когда думал, что тот погиб.

— Робби? — Джеймс смотрит на него с мольбой. — Можно мне?..

Робби хмурится:

— Ну же, я все еще не умею читать мысли.

Джеймс слегка сдвигает руку и обводит губы Робби кончиком пальца.

— Можно поцеловать тебя... по-настоящему?

«О боже, да!»

Робби поражен своей реакцией. Он что, серьезно? Тогда, в больнице, он просто боялся обидеть Джеймса. А сейчас он всем телом чувствует, что хочет этих поцелуев. Действительно хочет.

Но он себя останавливает.

— Я... — Робби медлит с ответом. Им не стоит целоваться, но надо, чтобы Джеймс все правильно понял, чтобы не почувствовал себя отвергнутым. — Я правда этого хочу. Но так нельзя.

Джеймс все еще касается его лица, и Робби кладет свою руку поверх его.

— Ты ничего о себе не помнишь, не помнишь о наших отношениях. Ты даже не знаешь, гей ты, би или кто-то еще... Кто знает, быть может, Джеймс, которым ты был раньше, — Джеймс, которым ты снова станешь, когда все вспомнишь, — посчитает это ужасной идеей. И в каком положении мы окажемся? Так что давай не будем этого делать, — говорит он, сжимая руку Джеймса. — Хорошо?

— Нет, — говорит Джеймс, но не похоже, что он расстроен. — Нет, не хорошо. Но я сделаю, как ты хочешь, — он наклоняется к уху Робби и шепчет: — Но рано или поздно я снова попрошу у тебя этот поцелуй. Любая «версия» меня попросит.

Робби закрывает глаза и всеми силами пытается подавить дрожь. Это срабатывает. Более-менее.

— Ладно.

Джеймс целует его в ухо, и черт побери, это... неожиданно, но очень хорошо.

— Мы никогда так раньше не делали? Не обнимали друг друга? — спрашивает Джеймс, кладя голову ему на плечо.

— Нет, — тихо отвечает Робби.

Джеймс удивленно вздыхает.

— Рад, что сейчас можем.

Робби покрепче сжимает Джеймса в объятиях, осознавая, что у него могло и не появиться такой возможности. Он мог потерять то, чего у него никогда не было. И эта мысль кажется ему совершенно невыносимой.

— Да, — хрипло шепчет Робби. — И я рад.

Джеймс удовлетворенно бормочет что-то себе под нос. Конечно, Робби не с чем сравнивать — это их первое объятие, — но он никогда не видел Джеймса таким... умиротворенным. Из него будто ушли напряженность, скованность и зажатость. Джеймсу комфортно, и это радует Робби не меньше любых поцелуев. Джеймс спокоен и счастлив. Это чудо.

Рядом с Джеймсом Робби чувствует себя так же — и это чудо ничуть не меньшее.

Обидно, что только сейчас (когда Джеймс чуть не погиб, получил сильные ожоги и почти лишился карьеры), Робби понял, как много тот для него значит. Понял, что когда они сидят вот так, жизнь больше не кажется пустой, что рядом с Джеймсом он может перестать испытывать одиночество, с которым уже успел смириться.

Он думал завести отношения с Лорой, но та попытка закончились ничем. Они с ней не перестали и — Робби верит — не перестанут быть друзьями, но подобной близости, с романтикой или без, между ними никогда не было.

Робби надеется, что в дальнейшем их с Джеймсом вечера будут проходить так же, как и этот. Сначала они вместе готовят, потом сервируют стол — никакого алкоголя из-за лекарств Джеймса, — а после ужина расслабленно сидят на диване и смотрят телевизор: Джеймс опирается на его плечо, а Робби его обнимает. Затем Джеймс убеждает Робби лечь на диван, положив голову ему на колени, и начинает поглаживать его волосы. Робби понимает, что о нем давно так не заботились и давно ему не было так хорошо.

В конце концов Джеймс встает, чтобы пойти спать, и на прощание они обнимаются.

На следующие утро Робби просыпается первым и сразу же идет на кухню, чтобы приготовить завтрак. Он торопится — хочет успеть подать кофе в постель.

Но, увы, опаздывает. Он слышит шаги в коридоре, оборачивается, чтобы поприветствовать своего друга, и видит, что Джеймс уже на пороге.

— Здорово, приятель! Завтракать будешь?

— Доброе утро, сэр. Спасибо, что разрешили у вас переночевать, но не стоило уступать мне свою постель.


	5. Глава 5

Робби чувствует, как к горлу подкатила тошнота. Услышав формальное обращение, он все понимает. С самого происшествия Джеймс ни разу не сказал ему «сэр» — помнил недостаточно, чтобы так обращаться... И даже в кабинете Инносент Джеймс умудрился назвать его по имени. Он будет в ужасе, когда об этом вспомнит.

— Джеймс, — тихо спрашивает Робби, — ты помнишь, что нужно говорить во время ареста?

Джеймс бросает на него вопросительный взгляд и отвечает:

— Разумеется. Мы выдвигаем обвинения, затем сообщаем о праве хранить молчание, а если... Сэр, с вами все хорошо?

Нет, с ним не все хорошо. Но он не может этого сказать. Лора о таком предупреждала: Джеймс вспомнил то, что было до происшествия, а остальное забыл.

— Ты только не волнуйся, — тихо говорит Робби.

У Джеймса вытягивается лицо:

— Плохое начало.

— Чуть больше недели назад кое-что произошло, — говорит Робби. — Ты... сильно обгорел, — он жестом указывает на коридор и вход в ванную, где Джеймс сможет удостовериться в его словах.

— Черт! — вырывается у Джеймса, когда он видит свое отражение. На какое-то мгновение он застывает перед зеркалом. Затем, нахмурившись, смотрит на Робби и с тревогой спрашивает: — Но... Я в порядке, да? Со мной все будет в порядке?

— Да, ты поправишься, — уверяет его Робби. — Ты ходишь на физиотерапию; процедуры помогают и...

Джеймс обеспокоенно качает головой:

— Но я не мог... Я не помню. Ничего из этого... Говорите, неделя прошла? Где я был все это время?

— У тебя было что-то вроде временной амнезии, — говорит Робби. — Ты забыл о своей жизни до происшествия.

Джеймс смотрит на Робби:

— Я ведь не сделал ничего такого... за что мне могло бы быть стыдно?

Робби кажется, что от боли его сердце вот-вот разорвется, но со своими чувствами он разберется позже. Он улыбается Джеймсу, пытаясь приободрить, и тепло отвечает:

— Нет, ничего такого.

Джеймс судорожно сглатывает; он выглядит потерянным.

— Думаю, мне нужно присесть, сэр.

Робби кладет руку ему на плечо и говорит:

— Идем.

И приведя его на кухню, усаживает за стол.

— Кофе? Или, может, сладкий чай?

— Кофе, — отвечает Джеймс, снова сглатывая; он все еще смотрит на свои руки, на красную отслаивающуюся кожу.

Робби приносит им с Джеймсом кофе и садится напротив него.

— Знаю, ты о многом хочешь спросить. Но для начала... с самого происшествия ты звал меня по имени. Не против продолжить в том же духе? — Джеймс удивленно хмурится. — Я думаю, так будет лучше. Мы сейчас не на работе: ты на больничном, я в отпуске, — поясняет он, увидев, как у Джеймса широко раскрываются глаза. — Странно в таких обстоятельствах все время слышать «сэр».

— Если вам больше нравится... Робби... — какое-то время Джеймс сидит, уставившись в кофе. — Почему я живу у вас в квартире? Я ведь здесь остановился?

— Да. Это казалось самым разумным. Ты только что выписался из больницы, постоянно испытываешь боль и три раза в неделю должен ездить к врачу. Из-за проблем с подвижностью за руль тебе пока нельзя, — он с беспокойством смотрит на Джеймса. — Ты ведь не против быть здесь, со мной?

— Разумеется, нет, сэ... то есть, Робби. Я... Вы очень ко мне добры, это щедрый жест. Но мне ужасно не хочется доставлять вам неудобства.

Как он может такое думать?

— Не глупи! В любом случае, с тобой веселее.

Робби колеблется, но затем решает, что нужно это сказать:

— Сначала я думал, что ты погиб. Я... Черт! Как бы это сказать... — Теперь Робби то и дело сглатывает слюну. — Я уже говорил, хоть ты и не помнишь, что понял тогда, насколько ты для меня важен. — Робби уверен, что хуже признания не придумать.

— Робби, — отвечает Джеймс, крутя в руках чашку, — я... не знаю, что сказать.

Робби чувствует себя так, будто его пырнули в живот и начали проворачивать нож в ране. Все, что было: близость, возникшая в последние дни, хрупкое доверие и осторожные шаги друг другу навстречу, — все это исчезло, словно и не было. Впрочем, ничего и не было — для Джеймса.

Робби понимает, что должен быть рад за него. И он рад — что Джеймс вспомнил прошлое, вспомнил себя. Робби знает, что без воспоминаний Джеймс не чувствовал почвы под ногами, и видит, что по крайней мере этой проблемы больше нет. Но Робби уже понял, что очень плох в признаниях. Ему сложно выставлять свои чувства напоказ, и он уверен, что в первый раз справился гораздо лучше. В тот раз, которого Джеймс не помнит.

— Не надо ничего отвечать, — говорит Робби. — Просто подумал, что тебе нужно это знать.

Джеймс смотрит на него долгим взглядом.

— Вы действительно за меня переживали.

Робби кивает. Он не решается отвечать вслух, боясь, что голос подведет.

Джеймс тянется к нему рукой, будто бы не осознавая, что делает, и Робби ждет, затаив дыхание. Но затем Джеймс встряхивается и отдергивает руку.

— Ты не доставляешь неудобств, — твердо говорит Робби. — Даже не думай.

Джеймс снова долго всматривается в его лицо, а затем кивает:

— Спасибо!

Так формально. Так вежливо. До Робби только сейчас начинает доходить, насколько более открытым был Джеймс после потери памяти.

— Не за что.

Вскоре Джеймс уходит, чтобы принять душ и переодеться, а Робби начинает мыть чашки. Ему почти жаль, что все так обернулось. Но откуда этот эгоизм? Как он может хотеть, чтобы Джеймс навсегда остался таким, каким был последнюю неделю? Тот человек не был Джеймсом. Точнее, был только частью знакомого и дорогого ему Джеймса. Сегодняшний Джеймс, возможно, не такой... контактный, как Джеймс вчерашний, но это все тот же человек. Человек, с которым они проработали вместе семь лет. Человек, которого Робби любит.

Потом Джеймс решает проконсультироваться с лечащим врачом. И это разумно — хотя бы потому, что он не помнит ни одного предписания. Робби отвозит его в «Джон Рэдклифф», и они вместе ждут, когда у доктора появится пара свободных минут. Джеймс пытается поддерживать разговор, но видно, что ему это в тягость. В конце концов Робби касается его руки и говорит:

— Не заставляй себя, раз ты не в настроении.

Джеймс смотрит на него с несчастным выражением лица.

— Я кажусь себе таким неблагодарным. Это так... Мне все еще сложно осознать, что я потерял целую неделю жизни и что теперь выгляжу так.

— Все в порядке, — говорит Робби. — Конечно, ты в шоке. Я расскажу тебе все, что ты хочешь знать.

Джеймс кивает:

— Хорошо, но не сейчас.

Когда доктор приглашает Джеймса пройти к себе, тот не зовет Робби. Из кабинета Джеймс выходит с другим выражением лица: более решительным и спокойным.

— Домой? — спрашивает Робби.

Джеймс хмурится:

— Да, конечно. Но сначала надо забрать у вас мои вещи.

Робби качает головой:

— Я имел в виду «ко мне домой». — Другой Джеймс бы это понял...

«Так. Прекрати. Это один и тот же человек».

В машине Джеймс в основном молчит. Видно, что он о чем-то сосредоточенно думает. Они почти доезжают до дома, когда он наконец решается заговорить:

— Я спросил врача об амнезии. Она сказала... — сделав паузу, он искоса смотрит на Робби. — Она сказала, что я могу никогда не вспомнить прошлую неделю.

Робби и раньше знал, что такое возможно, но от этого ему не легче. Стараясь не выдать своих чувств, он просто кивает в ответ.

Дальше они едут в молчании. Только вернувшись в квартиру Робби, Джеймс продолжает свои расспросы:

— Я хочу знать, что пропало. На случай, если ничего не вспомню, — он ненадолго замолкает. — Как все было?

Робби рассказывает о взрыве, о предполагаемой гибели Джеймса. О том, как по чистой случайности на него наткнулся... Как Джеймс пытался от него убежать, как со временем начал ему доверять — поверил, что Робби хочет помочь.

— Должно быть, для вас это было сущим кошмаром, — пораженно говорит Джеймс.

Робби собирается что-то ответить, но, открыв рот, понимает, что в глазах стоят слезы. Он хочет взять Джеймса за руку, но тот не поймет, почему он так сделал, и от этого еще больше хочется заплакать. Он делает глубокий вздох, чтобы успокоиться, и чувствует, что Джеймс кладет руку ему на плечо.

— Мне жаль, — тихо говорит Джеймс. — Я ничего из этого не помню, но мне жаль.

Робби накрывает его руку своей, не до конца уверенный, как тот на это отреагирует. Но Джеймс не отстраняется.

— Ты ничего не мог с этим поделать, — Робби пытается улыбнуться. — Даже ничего не помня, ты о многом догадался сам. Твой гигантский мозг тебя не подвел. Ты понял, что мы хорошо знакомы, хоть мне и пришлось сообщить тебе наши имена. Понял, что мы работаем в полиции, хотя ничего не помнил о своей профессии.

После небольшой паузы Робби продолжает:

— Почти все это время ты пробыл в больнице. Я тебя навещал. Читал вслухх.

Взгляд Джеймса становится задумчивым и чуть мечтательным:

— Уверен, мне это нравилось. Жаль, что я ничего не помню.

И Робби жаль.

— Я привез тебя домой пару дней назад. Мы заезжали к тебе в квартиру и в участок... Ты так хотел все вспомнить. Тогда казалось, что ничто не сработало. Но кто знает, может, что-то из этого тебе помогло, — он делает паузу. — Джеймс, ты так боялся, что память к тебе не вернется. Хорошо, что страхи не оправдались.

Джеймс не отвечает; он внимательно смотрит на Робби. Спустя какое-то время он говорит, тщательно подбирая слова:

— Не представляю, как вы себя чувствовали, хоть и знаю из ваших рассказов, как все было. Но могу представить, что чувствовал бы сам, случись с вами что-то подобное. Потеряй вы память... Думаю, если бы мне позволили, я все время был бы рядом и не спускал с вас глаз.

Робби чувствует, как к горлу снова подкатывает ком.

— Да, — все, что он может ответить.

— Доктор сказал, мне очень повезло с другом. Сказал, что вы все время были рядом и каждый раз, когда я начинал о чем-то беспокоиться, убеждали меня, что все будет в порядке, что я вернусь к нормальной жизни.

Джеймс выжидательно смотрит, но Робби все никак не может найти нужных слов.

— Я понял, что не должен удивляться, — продолжает Джеймс. — Вы такой человек: добрый, чуткий, внимательный. Всегда заботитесь о тех, кто от вас зависит.

Так вот к каким выводам пришел Джеймс? Робби должен все прояснить.

— Нет, приятель. Я забочусь о тех, кого считаю семьей, — он снова сглатывает. — Случись это несколько лет назад, когда мы знали друг друга не так хорошо, я все равно приходил бы тебя навестить — даже каждый день, если бы знал, что больше некому. Но все изменилось. Мы изменились.

Джеймс кивает:

— Вы это имели в виду, когда говорили, что я для вас важен?

— Да. — Робби коротко сжимает руку Джеймса и отпускает ее. — Не выходят у меня такие разговоры... Ты... Гм, потерять тебя было бы так же тяжело, как еще раз потерять Вэл. Или как потерять Лин.

Когда Джеймс убирает руку с его плеча, у Робби падает сердце, ему становится зябко. Но Джеймс делает это, только чтобы тут же взять его за руку: он обхватывает ладонь Робби, лежащую на коленях, и проводит большим пальцем по ее тыльной стороне. Робби переворачивает руку — так, чтобы их ладони соприкоснулись.

Джеймс смотрит на него широко раскрытыми глазами:

— Мне кажется... Робби, мы делали это раньше?

Сердце Робби готово выскочить из груди. «Робби». Он без колебаний назвал его по имени. Это происходит на самом деле? Джеймс правда начал вспоминать?

— Да, — тихо отвечает Робби.

Джеймс смотрит на их руки:

— И делали не раз?

Робби кивает:

— Да.

— И в самом начале, и после снятия бинтов, — бормочет Джеймс, и Робби не знает, говорит он с ним или самим собой. Джеймс отрывает взгляд от их соединенных ладоней.

— Кажется, мне это помогало. Когда мне было... больно или я чувствовал беспокойство.

Робби снова кивает.

«Пусть он все вспомнит. Пусть он вспомнит хоть что-нибудь».

— Странно, — шепчет Джеймс, — сегодня утром, когда я увидел тебя... то хотел взять за руку. Это меня озадачило.

— Правда хотел? — Робби надеется, что это прозвучит сдержанно и спокойно, но он ошибается: в его голосе нетерпение и жажда.

Джеймс, явно пораженный такой горячностью, всматривается в лицо Робби, а затем неуверенно протягивает к нему свободную руку. Не завершив движения, он останавливается. По лицу заметно, что Джеймс не уверен, стоит ли ему продолжать.

— Мы не только держались за руки, — шепчет он, — правда?

Робби кивает и смотрит на Джеймса, стараясь взглядом показать, что все в порядке, что происходящее ему нравится. Будто завороженный, Джеймс вновь поднимает руку и легко проводит по щеке Робби кончиками пальцев.

— Привет, — шепчет он так, будто увидел чудо.

— Привет, — тоже шепотом вторит ему Робби.

Джеймс продолжает смотреть на него широко раскрытыми глазами; рука, лежащая на щеке Робби, слегка дрожит:

— Я не уверен... Все как во сне, и я боюсь что все неправильно понял.

— Пока что ты ни в чем не ошибся. — Робби протягивает руку в приглашающем жесте и Джеймс прижимается к нему боком, устраиваясь поудобнее и облегченно вздыхая.

Робби кажется, что все как вчера, но он не хочет спешить с выводами. Этот Джеймс помнит и свое прошлое, и их общее прошлое, знает о своих прежних мечтах и надеждах. Робби не уверен, хочет ли нынешний Джеймс того же, чего хотел Джеймс вчерашний.

Поэтому он просто постарается сделать их объятие уютным, а дальше дело за Джеймсом. Робби не против чего-то большего, и надеется, что Джеймс это видит.

Чуть позже Джеймс слегка приподнимает голову и, глядя на Робби, говорит:

— Мой внешний вид тебя не смущал: ты все время смотрел на меня, прикасался ко мне. Я помню это.

— Разумеется. Ты тот же Джеймс: что тогда, что сейчас. Остальное не важно.

Джеймс наклоняет голову и целует его в щеку.

— А так я делал?

— Да, как и я. — Повернувшись, Робби возвращает поцелуй.

Джеймс пристально на него смотрит, и Робби чуть ли не слышит, как в его гигантском мозгу крутятся шестеренки.

— Я тебя люблю. Думаю, я так сказал?

Это вопрос, но Джеймсу не нужно подтверждения того, что это было на самом деле. Он хочет убедиться, что все в порядке. Робби читает это во взгляде, полном надежды.

— Все верно, — с улыбкой отвечает он. — И я тебе это сказал, пусть и не напрямую.

Он делает паузу, чтобы собраться с духом.

— Если хочешь, я это повторю — как надо.

Глаза Джеймса светятся надеждой, он весь будто сияет.

— Хочу.

Робби давно не говорил этих слов — по крайней мере, не в таком смысле. Момент кажется важным, даже каким-то торжественным.

— Я тебя люблю.

Джеймс снова смотрит на него с восхищением, но сейчас его эмоции кажутся Робби более полными, цельными. Этот Джеймс все помнит и отлично понимает, зачем он здесь и почему. Это прекрасно. У Робби нет слов.

— А еще мне кажется, — говорит Джеймс, поглядывая на него с лукавством, — что я пытался тебя поцеловать, а ты мне отказал.

Робби чувствует, как кровь приливает к щекам.

— Может показаться глупым, — говорит он, — но я не хотел пользоваться ситуацией. Хотел быть уверен, что... что ты не действуешь под влиянием момента. Что правда хочешь меня поцеловать. Что дело не в благодарности за прошедшую неделю.

Кажется, Джеймса трогают эти слова.

— Это... Спасибо. — Он качает головой. — Не представляю, кто бы еще об этом вспомнил.

— Да, — говорит Робби, не скрывая горькой иронии, — уж я-то вспомнил.

Джеймс придвигается ближе.

— Сейчас я точно знаю, чего хочу.

Робби кивает, чувствуя, как начинает колотиться сердце.

— Знаешь.

— И я точно говорил, что обязательно снова попрошу тот поцелуй.

— Говорил.

— И вот, я прошу, — шепчет Джеймс, придвигаясь совсем близко. — Робби, можно тебя сейчас поцеловать — по-настоящему?

— Ага, — выдыхает Робби.

Этого оказывается достаточно: их взгляды встречаются, губы — тоже.

Ожидание того стоило.


End file.
